Kurama 12: Karasu's Girl
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Summary: Kurama has been foxnapped by Karasu! And Kurama is now pregnant with his child... wait a sec, KURAMA and PREGNANT don't match! Fiction Complete
1. Proluge

Kobanwa! (is that spelled right?) Well, I got this evil idea when I was reading Ranma 1/2 and a YYH fic at the same time!  
  
Title: Kurama 1/2 or Karasu's Girl  
  
Author: Gabbi/Hi-Chan, 7/28/03  
  
Summary: Kurama has been foxnapped by Karasu! And Kurama is now pregnant with his child... wait a sec, KURAMA and PREGNANT don't match! What is going on?  
  
Disclaimer: *points at it on the computer scree* BWAHAHAHAHAHHA! *Hiei whacks her in the head with a box of Pocky* OOH! POCKY!  
  
Notes: Blah, blah, blah. Okay, Pocky should be in the movie theaters to eat. Oh, yeah, I was taking this quiz on Quizilla on Friday and it was 'What Type of Kurama are You?' and I took it, saying to myself, "Gawd... I'll probably be a sex-driven youko..." I got Youko! Regular, theif youko! neways, I looked at the other results. One was Karasu's Kurama or somethingorrather... anyway, it said:   
  
You are Karasu's Kurama!...he wants your babies, if that is even possible...  
  
Something like that. So I thought of that. I got some more Ranma 1/2 I was reading, read some Karasu-abuses-and/or-rapes-him and there you go! That's were I got the sadistic idea!  
  
Hiei: XD;  
  
Pairings: Lesse... Karasu/Kurama, Hiei/Kurama...  
  
...Yukina/Kurama, Kuwabara/Kurama, Yusuke/Kurama... just kidding about the last three/Kurama... no really, I WAS kidding. It's just K/K and H/K, k?  
  
Warnings: This is my first R, just to be safe. There is yaoi, rape, citrus, you know the drill. Not as strong as some fics, but only to be sure.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Karasu's Girl  
  
AKA  
  
Kurama 1/2  
  
A fic by Gabbi  
  
***  
  
BANG!  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Thunderstorms..." Kurama said, "Never liked them that much; good thinking of you coming here, Hiei."  
  
"I'm not staying for the night," Hiei warned. "Only for a short while. I don't want your kassan seeing us naked in a bed, thank you."  
  
Kurama stuck out his tongue. "Oh, c'mon Hiei, we don't do THAT..."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Hn."  
  
"Well... the least you can do is wait until the storm stops. I am not having you get shocked."  
  
"Demons like me don't get shocked. Youkos are so damn curious. hey usually get shocked."  
  
"Shut up!" Kurama whacked him on the head (A/N: He's been doing that alot in my fics...)  
  
"Itai... it's the truth..."  
  
Kurama smiled again. "Ah... well..."  
  
They both looked at eachother for a moment, silent.  
  
"...Karasu..." Hiei waid quietly.  
  
"...nani?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Karasu," Hiei said, "I just thought of the kisama. He touched your hair and everything, right?"  
  
"R...right..." Kurama said quietly.  
  
"I just thought about him. That's all."  
  
"...Okay?"  
  
"Don't worry. It's just that... well... that jerk... I don't know why... I just don't feel that he was killed, that's all..."  
  
"Personally, I don't either."  
  
"Yeah. He really liked you. And wanted to kill you. THAT SADISTIC FREAK!"  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"Gomen... but really... grrr... you really should've told me when he started the whole 'thing' for you. I would've killed him."  
  
"Ah... Hiei... this is the reason why I love you..."  
  
"I am a hot-headed half-breed that should've died, but didn't and I want to kill Kuwabara? That's why you love me?"  
  
"Uh... yeah... that's why..."  
  
Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei.  
  
"...that's why..."  
  
***  
  
Karasu stood in the rain by the Minamino Residents' house.  
  
"Kurama... soon... we shall meet again... aishiteru..."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
TADA! That is the first chapter! Now be good crazed fans and review me!   
  
Yayness! This is my 24th fic! I am racking them up!  
  
Peace Love and Guys the Look like Girls,  
  
Gabbi, Kitsune Warrior 


	2. Chapter 1

Gabbi: ^__^ hehehe...  
  
Kurama: Please excuse her. She is so phyced that a revewer bows down to her.  
  
Gabbi: Yay!  
  
Kurama: -_-; she also finshed band camp.  
  
Gabbi: AND MY E-MAIL WENT MENTAL!  
  
Kurama: ...  
  
Gabbi: I dunno what happened, but I never got the review alert!  
  
Kurama: It is crazy?  
  
Gabbi: I think so, kitsune.  
  
Kurama: Shouldn't we start?  
  
Gabbi: Yeah! Okay, I have the coolest fraise in Japanese I heard.  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Gabbi: Nakatta koto ni suru. It was in a fic I just read!  
  
Kurama: And it means...  
  
Gabbi: Pretend it didn't happen!  
  
Kurama: Okay, let's start.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2 (notice how it doesn't look right on the link...)  
  
The Real Chapter I: Nakatta koto ni Suru   
  
Kurama: GABBI!  
  
Gabbi: I like it! I don't own the fraise! So help me!  
  
***  
  
Kurama went downstairs for dinner, got some extra food for his 'visitor' and ran upstairs. Hiei was just sitting on his bed, this look in his eyes of greif.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nothing... ooo... you brought food?!" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, for you!" Kurama gave him the plate, smiling as he watched Hiei nibble at all the food.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Wi wuv wit," Hiei said, a mound of rice in his mouth.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Kurama said.  
  
The rain began to clear up and Hiei said that he had to go.  
  
"Really? You have to?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You gave me FOOD, fox," Hiei said, getting his katana. "I am not staying here to be more of a burden..."  
  
"Oh, alright..." Kurama sighed. "Good bye, Hiei."  
  
"Ja," Hiei said, "Aishiteru."  
  
And he was off.  
  
(A/N: Did anyone notice that when you write a YYH fic, most of the time people write Ai shiteru and then in YGO fics it's written Aishiteru. Weird....)  
  
***  
  
Karasu watched as the Flying Shadow left the windowsill.  
  
"Heh heh..."  
  
Hiei thought he sensed something, but ignored it.  
  
Karasu looked up at the sky. Night was enveloping it and crimson blood became fused with the black of dying day.  
  
Karasu sneered, "Kurama... you shall be mine..."  
  
He snuck into a tree by Kurama's bedroom window.  
  
"Damn! It smells of that little bastard Hiei!"  
  
He looked to ensure he wasn't in there.  
  
"Oh... good..."  
  
He got on to a higher branch, laughing softly to himself.  
  
"There you are..."  
  
Kurama was getting ready for bed. He insured that the window was open, in case Hiei would want to come back and got dressed.  
  
He didn't even sense Karasu.  
  
He crawled into his bed and turned on the lamp. He started to read a book. After an hour, he turned it off and went to bed.  
  
After an hour, Karasu swung to a huge branch right by Kurama's window.  
  
"Ku Ku Ku... Little fox..." he cooed. (A/N: Ku is like a kind of laugh, so I hear.)  
  
Kurama rolled in his sleep, but heard nothing.  
  
Karasu walked silently into the room like a cat.  
  
He slowly walked by Kurama's bedside. He watched the fox's cheast rise and fall.  
  
With one mighty swoop, Karasu picked Kurama up and pulled him from the bed.  
  
Kurama's eyes snapped open to see he was in the trap of the one man he thoguth would never return-- KARASU!  
  
Kurama let out a scream. "What are you--"  
  
Karasu forced his fingers into Kurama's mouth. "Be quiet. Or I will harm you or your little 'lover'."  
  
"H-hiei...?" Kurama said, barely being made out.  
  
"Quiet!" Karasu yelled as he pulled him from the window to the tree.  
  
Kurama felt helpless.  
  
'Hiei... where are you...'  
  
***  
  
They stopped. They were in a forest clearing. Kurama could just make out all the trees.  
  
"I figuered that you'd like to be in your natural habitat, my kitsune..." Karasu said sickly.  
  
Kurama let out a low growl. "Why are you doing this? How are you doing this?"  
  
"Did you really think I could die?" Karasu asked.  
  
Kurama looked at the ground, "..."  
  
"I didn't," Karasu smiled. "I looked like I did, but I didn't. No death! I am here. My love for you is too strong."  
  
"YOU WANNA KILL ME!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Quiet!" Karasu yelled again. "I have something that I need you for."  
  
Kurama was horrified, now. His eyes were watered-down in pure fear.  
  
Karasu took something from his pocket. It was a package with Chinese kanji on it. He sprinkled it in a little pond which was right by the place they were. He looked down at it, then to Kurama.  
  
"Well, come on, take a little bath."  
  
Kurama looked at the water. "NO WAY!"  
  
"Do it!" Karasu came from behind and kicked him into the water.  
  
Kurama yet out a yell and shook his head frantically.  
  
He looked down at the water... but something about him didn't look right.  
  
Since when did he have breasts? 


	3. Chapter 2

Gabbi and Female Kurama: Hmm....  
  
Gabbi: We have reviews.  
  
F. Kurama: Yep.  
  
Gabbi: I have to go to Pennsylvania.  
  
F. Kurama: Yep.  
  
Gabbi: Shall I update?  
  
F. Kurama: Yep.  
  
Gabbi: Okay, Replies to Reviews:  
  
liztheryoubakurafan- Thankies! Finally, I have come up with another brilliant idea!  
  
Suilan*Shiro- ^_____^ aw.. okie... i am not THAT evil...  
  
Legolas19- I love legolas:) sorry, thanks!  
  
Kat Revierie- Really?  
  
Kouga- Funny... the genre is angst/horror and you say it is funny... oh well!  
  
Gabbi: OKays, here is your more!  
  
Note: WE HAVE LEMON IN THIS CHAPPIE! OMG! I AM DOING LEMON! AHHHH!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets of Souls  
  
***  
  
Kurama let out a scream. "KARASU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"  
  
Even his voice was just a bit higher. He was scared.  
  
"KARASU!"  
  
Karasu grinned.  
  
"It is simple," he said sickly. "This is a package of 'Instant Spring of the Drowning Girl'. Ever hear of the Ground of the Accused Springs'?"  
  
Kurama shook his head yes, his arms wrapped around his torso.  
  
"Well, now you are a woman. When I splash warm water on you, you turn back. When I splash cold, you are this."  
  
"W-why are you doing this?" Kurama squeaked.  
  
"I told you," Karasu said, "I need you.  
  
He snaked towards Kurama.   
  
Kurama was pertrified.  
  
Karasu's face was by Kurama's. He slowly undid his mask and exposed his thin lips.  
  
Kurama wimpered. "No... no..."  
  
Karasu's snaked his arms around Kurama's neck and forced him into a kiss.  
  
'Hiei! Please! Where are you?!' Kurama thought, 'Yusuke! Kuwabara! Anyone!'  
  
Karasu finally broke the kiss, and Kurama and him were out of breathe. Karasu pulled Kurama from the pond and on the bank. Kurama tried to get away, but Karasu grabbed him. The female body he had was not very strong, due to him not used to it, but he kept on fighting. Or trying to.  
  
Karasu started to undo Kurama's shirt. Kurama yelled and tried to pull away again, but it resulted the same. Before he knew it, he was naked.  
  
it was so cold... and Karasu around only made it colder...  
  
Karasu gently kissed Kurama's hair, which would've soothed Kurama. If it had been Hiei or someone.  
  
Karasu had taken off his clothes himself by now, and Kurama kept on trying to escape. He just couldn't, though. He got caught.   
  
(A/N: OOOhhhh... I feel sick writing this... ah... I hate lemons and these things... I can't do it... ah... but I must! For Yuuki!)  
  
The crow kept on fingering circles around Kurama's body. He kissed these places, too. Repeadidly... on and on...  
  
Finally, what Kurama feared the most happened.  
  
He was pushed to the ground.  
  
'No... he wouldn't...'  
  
Karasu was screwing him!  
  
It was horrifying! And painful!  
  
Kurama let out a piercing scream.  
  
"If you keep this up.. I'll do it harder..." Karasu hissed.  
  
Kurama bit his lip, trying not to scream or cry.  
  
'No way is this real...'  
  
Kurama kept on feeling the pressure and pain. And he wanted it to stop.  
  
"STOP!" Kurama finally screamed.  
  
Karasu looked at him, that sick smile plastered on his face. "I am done. I did all I needed."  
  
Kurama looked at him, beads of sweat pouring down his face, a horrified look in those emerald eyes.  
  
"W-why did you..."  
  
"...I have my reasons."  
  
Karasu got back on his shirt and pants and handed Kurama his jacket.  
  
"Wha?" Kurama looked at him.  
  
"Put it on. Keeps you warm," he grunted, putting his mask on.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Karasu started a fire, got a pan from... somewhere... it was too dark to tell... and filled it with water.  
  
Kurama looked at him. 'What is he doing?! First of all, he was going and raping me, now WHAT?!'  
  
Karasu, after a few minutes, handed Kurama the pan of boiling-hot water. "You know what to do."  
  
Kurama poured it on him. But for some reason, his boy body did not come.  
  
"K-Karasu..." Kurama whispered. "I didn't change back..."  
  
Karasu smiled, tongue in-between his tiny gap of his teeth. "That can only mean one of two things. You are one; going through a period, or two; you are pregnant."  
  
Kurama looked at him. "KISAMA! YOU MADE ME..."  
  
Kurama couldn't finish. He slipped into a fetal postion.  
  
He was pregnant...  
  
...with Karasu's child...  
  
...and no way out.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gabbi: Am I evil or what?! Well, I am not going to be around, so you go and think how much more sadistic I can get! I will tell you this, Kurama WON'T get an abortion. I have a whole set up for the baby so, sorry, no sugestions. Tootles! and leave a review! 


	4. Chapter 3

I AM GOOD! Well, replies!:  
  
inuyasha34- Oh... you will see MANY reactions... Hiei and everyone... I have read another that Hiei did. It was good.  
  
Saria- I know what you mean by that...  
  
sam- Nice and simple name XD thank you so so much! I feel so special!  
  
Kurai-Youkai- WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT KURAI MEAN?! Gomen... hyper.. interesting... interesting... I'll check that out...  
  
Maruken- O_o; Okay... sorry... I forgot that that was Naraku's laugh. I mean, I saw Yami Bakura and people laugh like that... sorry... Karasu... Naraku... what's the diff? They're both phycos...  
  
Chrissy- People like you make me feel special.  
  
Maylar- And I will!  
  
subaru the medium- I was having a bit of trouble with refering to Kurama as a he and a she. I mean, at first I was to do the she thing. But when I thought about it, I remembered that even if he is in the girl body, he's still a boy. He's still Kurama. So I did keep he, but if people get confused, I will change. I am a person that looks for the reader's enjoyment!  
  
Karen Rhine- *hugs* Lightning is evil. But anyway, that is weird. Kurama telling everyone... hmm...  
  
Kokuei Zabuza suicidal persona- Interesting name... okay, fifth time. I am honored =) heh.. heh... I'll answer like your review.  
  
1. Thank you for the compliment.  
  
2. I guess Kurama is sorta OOC. I admit it. But that was sort of the effect I wanted. And you'll notice that there is a line between the way Male Kurama might think to Female Kurama.  
  
3. Yeah, it was alittle. I had to finish it THEN. Not later. I had to leave for a vacation. This one I promise I'll put all my effort in it. More detail (pinky promise)!  
  
4. Memory. I was thinking of this at one point, but you'll see as the time goes on the the Female Kurama is just too good for her own sake!  
  
5. I planed that out before I started. So yes, already, when Kurama goes youko and he's in the female body, he WILL be still a girl.  
  
6. Heh. Thankies. I won't ask what it means. Wow... longest review I ever replied to...  
  
Draconia SilverFlame- Okay! Love the spirit! *victory sign*  
  
MoonGoddessKonoko- ^____________^ ME AM THE QUEEN OF KURAMA TORTURE! Okay... me writes...  
  
wowies... alots of reviews! Thankies!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 3: That's What Lovers are For  
  
***   
  
Karasu didn't harm Kurama at all the rest of the night. In fact, he went to sleep.  
  
Pure anger engulped Kurama, but at the same time pure fear. Rebel and leave? Stay and maybe be raped again or even killed? Where would he go if he left? Hiei could be anywhere... Yusuke would not be of much help. Who knows with Kuwabara... and Shiori... she might faint... and even Karasu could...  
  
Kurama shook his head. "...Hiei...please be wandering... please be around here..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei flitted to Kurama's window. But he saw no fox.  
  
The bed was undone, and the scent of Karasu was everywhere. He could even see the trail he made in the white rug.  
  
"Dammit! He didn't!"  
  
Hiei flitted off.  
  
He went faster and faster, trying to sense Kurama's ki or even Karasu's. But he remembered that Karasu probably masked it in some way.  
  
"Gotta try..." Hiei said to himself.  
  
He felt something. He turned to the forest on the edge of town.  
  
"Shit. He couldn't be in here... could he...?"  
  
Hiei went in the forest's direction.  
  
He flitted as fast as he could to where he sensed the ki. After awhile he stopped. Karasu's ki was faint, but he knew he was close.  
  
He laid on a high branch in an evergreen tree. He looked down to see Kurama. He was really pale looking... and he had a black jacket covering him. Hiei could tell Karasu did something to him.  
  
Hiei quickly ran and took Kurama's hand. Kurama's mouth opened to gasp, but was silent. After a minute they stopped, far away from Karasu, partically up a tree.  
  
Hiei faced Kurama, but screamed. The jacket was slightly open, just enough to see Kurama's-ahem- more feminant parts.  
  
"NANI?!" Hiei yelled and nearly fainted, Kurama grabbing him in time. "Hiei! Inari! Hiei!"  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama's face. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kurama!" Kurama yelled. "Hiei! Just let me speak!"  
  
Hiei sat up, leaning on the base of the tree.  
  
"Karasu kidnapped me. When he did he took me by a pond. He poured something in it. When he did, he threw me in it. I turned into a girl, Hiei! A girl!"  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"...then... then he raped me. It was horrible. And then he told me that I could turn back..."  
  
Hiei nodded, a little happy that there was a way to get him back.  
  
"...but when I did it, I didn't turn back. I was still a girl..."  
  
Kurama's voice wavered. It was getting hard to talk now.  
  
"...and... and... when I asked Karasu... he looked at me with this face I can't ever forget... he said that I was pregnant!"  
  
Hiei was shocked. But he didn't faint. He looked at Kurama, concerned.  
  
"But... how are you going to tell everyone...?"  
  
"I don't know... Hiei... please help me..."  
  
"...Of course, Kurama. That's what lovers are for."  
  
"...dozo... I knew that you would understand... I am so scared..."  
  
"Is there anyway we can avoid the baby?"  
  
"Yes. An abortion. That's when they take the fetus, but I am not doing it."  
  
"NAZE?!"  
  
"...Hiei, I got myself into this mess by not trying to defend myself. I am not going to give in and let Karasu win the whole thing. Karasu, he probably wants me to give up. I'll be weak if I do so. Do you understand?"  
  
"But won't Karasu want a child."  
  
"At the same time. He would probably love to have a child to take up his legacy. But if I take care of the child correctly. Show them real love, and show them that they don't have to be Karasu... Karasu will see, Hiei. He'll learn that I am not another pretty face."  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to help you, Kurama. You can't do this on your own. You need another person. I want to help you."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"I mean it, Kurama!"  
  
"...well... okay..."  
  
"You better get home. Your Kassan will be worried whether you are there pregnant, or not at all. More if you aren't there at all. Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So now Kurama is with Hiei. But how will Shiori and the rest of the gang react. Is this going to be okay? And will Karasu come back? Or is this a part of his plan? Leave a little review and find out! 


	5. Chapter 4

Gabbi: We got reviews when I was on vacation! Oh! I love you guys!  
  
Kurama: Such a strong word towards a group of rabid fangirls reading your fic... love...  
  
Gabbi: So?  
  
Kurama: I am just saying...  
  
Gabbi: As I had said, I was on vacation. I was "down the shore" as us Jersey girls like to say.  
  
Kurama: *like a girl* didja hear about the whole lemon scandal thing?  
  
Gabbi: Huh?  
  
Kurama: Nevermind...  
  
Gabbi: Ya know, you are getting tons of sympathy.  
  
Kurama: Anyone who has gone through your fics need it.  
  
Gabbi: HEY!  
  
Kurama: Seriously! You are so evil.  
  
Gabbi: And once ff.net shows my stats, I can check my reviews cause I accidently deleted them.  
  
Kurama: Ah yes... your loveable idiocy XD;  
  
Gabbi: Ya know... I CAN have someone come in... ma disown you.. OH! reply!  
  
Lone Warriors- Wow, thanks. Yeah, people are really into the caring Hiei. He's not all evil, ya know!  
  
subaru the medium- lol I tried not to use Kurama as a pronoun alot that chapter. And the changing CAN get confusing... especially if he has the baby... IF... and can switch back. Thanks for telling me the whole kurai thing! I needed that.  
  
Maylar- ^__^  
  
Maruken-... grr... KURONUE STEALER!  
  
Kurama: I thought Kuronue's mine...  
  
Hiei: *faints*  
  
Gabbi: ...baka...  
  
Saria19- I am taking this in to consideration. You'll see that Karasu is going to encoughter Kurama. When where and why are to be diterminted.  
  
house-of-bishys- LOL  
  
Shadow- Thanks! But I can't really call it a Ranma 1/2/Yu Yu Hakusho X-over. But maybe I'll have Shampoo or someone come in... hn... feedback pweese?  
  
Draconia SilverFlame- Gawd I love you!  
  
Kat Reverie- Aww... pishaw... well, I shouldn't have called it a lemon scene. Personally, I just don't have a heart to do a graphic scene with licking and... ick... I am NOT a good lemon writer.... as you can see... orange! Yeah! That's what I'll call it! Orange! Thanks, everyone is calling me a Queen of Kurama Torture... my friend Caroline says "You love the guy, but you kill him all the time! It is hillarious!" Well, 'course men and women think different. Kurama may look a little girlish, but I am sure if he was a straight guy he'd fantasize about Yukina naked... maybe he does...  
  
Hiei: X_X; itai...  
  
Kurama: Oh, Hiei!  
  
Gabbi: Whoops...  
  
RurouniFan- That's what everyone wants to see. Shiori's reaction.   
  
Oh, question: Kurama's child or children? I just thought about that reading a great YYH fic called All About Soul. It's a Must-read! Anywho, should Kurama have a litter, if so how many? What should they look like? I already have one child set. He is sooo cute...  
  
Well, thanks! Here's ye chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts  
  
***  
  
"C'mon, we better leave quickly. Mask your ki as best as you can..." Hiei said.  
  
"Mask? Hiei, I can barely control my body..." Kurama's voice was cut by Hiei grabbing him. "WHAT?! Hiei!"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Aiiiieee!"  
  
Hiei yanked Kurama and faster than the speed of sound, they were off.  
  
"AHHH! HIEI! AH! OH MY GOD!"  
  
"...fox... we are at the house... you can stop screaming..."  
  
"Oh..." Kurama just looked at Hiei. Hiei had him gripped like a bride.   
  
"...thanks, Hiei... gomen..."  
  
"It's fine. I guess we better go through the front."  
  
Kurama got out of Hiei's embrace and started to walk on the lawn. There was something forlorn about the way he looked at everything that worried Hiei.  
  
"Kurama? What's the matter?"  
  
"This... this is going to be hard to break to my kassan... I mean... should I admit I am a youko as well?"  
  
"It'll be too much shock," Hiei answered.  
  
"Okay..." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Fox, don't be so sad. I know this was tramatizing. You can be scared. But not sad."  
  
"I AM sad, Hiei... You know I have been living a lie. You and I both know that I am not what my mother thinks. She thinks I am a great student, obedient, and well... no offense... straight and virgin..."  
  
"Aren't you straight now?"  
  
Kurama smiled weaky. "...yeah... yeah..."  
  
"'sides," Hiei took Kurama's hands and pushed them close to his. "You are still Kurama. Boy or girl. I'm sure when we tell Shiori, the baby is born, and defeat Karasu, we'll be fine. Just remember who you are."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are Kurama. A fox theif. A powerful one at that. One who learned a mother's love. Who learned how to love someone no matter who they were... who loves me. Don't you DARE forget that."  
  
Hiei kissed Kurama on the lips.  
  
Kurama smiled. "I won't."  
  
"Let's go," Hiei said, pointing to the door.  
  
Kurama nervously tapped the door.  
  
He walked back a bit, hoping the shadows could cover him, but the jacket only exagerated his curves.  
  
"Damn... damn..." Kurama hissed.  
  
Hiei backed a little to cover Kurama.  
  
Shiori opened the door. "Nani?"  
  
"Umm... hi... Minamino-sama..." Hiei bowed, using as best as he could his manners.  
  
"Hiei?" Shiori asked, "What the.... SHUICHI?"  
  
"Kassan!" Kurama yelled.  
  
Hiei sweatdropped. "We have... a problem..."  
  
"I'll say!" Shiori yelled, "What are you doing out of bed so early?!"  
  
"It's not... no!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"What is it, Shuichi?!" Shiori yelled.  
  
"Ku... Shuichi was kidnapped," Hiei said quietly.  
  
"Kidnapped? By who?" Shiori asked worried.  
  
"A stalker," Kurama said.  
  
"This man... he has evil powers... he... he... you're gonna think that we made it all up..." Hiei whispered.  
  
"What, Hiei?"  
  
"He... well... turned Shuichi into a girl."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"It's true Kassan!" Kurama yelled. "I am... a woman..."  
  
Kurama walked foward loosening his jacket. He couldn't take it any more. "He turned me into a girl. He raped me. I'm pregnant. Hiei saved me. That is what happened, Kassan. This whole night. And my whole life, I have not been a normal boy! I am a youko! A fox demon! When I almost died in the Makai, I escaped to you! And I was to leave you, but you loved me! And I was close to you! And then I couldn't leave! When you got sick I-"  
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei snapped.  
  
"....Kurama...." Shiori whispered, "That's....your name..."  
  
"Yes, Kassan! And I don't have a girlfriend! I have a boyfriend! I am in love with Hiei, he is the one I care about! I am sorry Kassan. You can... disown me... if you must..."  
  
Kurama went down on his knees crying.  
  
"Hiei? Is this true? I knew you always came here to see him... but..." SHiori whispered.  
  
"Yes," Hiei hissed. "It is all true. Kurama wouldn't lie about this."  
  
"Just disown me and get it over with...." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Disown you? No way, Shu... Kurama. I can't. I love you too much."  
  
Kurama's eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, Kurama," Shiori laughed alittle. "I love you. I knew there was something about you that made you different from most boys. You are my son, whether you are a demon. Whether you did get turned to a girl. You're still reborn from me."  
  
Kurama nodded slowly.  
  
"And Hiei," Shiori faced the demon. "There was always something about you that was different as well. Like you always missed something... like some emotion."  
  
"I'm an orphan..." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"That might be it. I am not going and leaving you two in the dust to die. And, Kurama, raped or not raped, you are carrying my grandchild. I am making sure that you are going o be okay. We'll findthis mad-man. But..."  
  
"...no one's gonna believe us..." Hiei mumbled again.  
  
"We... we can take care of it, Kassan," Kurama whispered.  
  
"Okay," Shiori said. "Get up. Take a bath. Both of you. Hiei, stay here for awhile. Please. I WANT you to."  
  
Hiei smiled. "Sure."  
  
***  
  
Ssssss.... the warm bath water hit the white marble of the tub. Kurama watched as the tub filled up.  
  
"Now I'm almost scared to go in there..." Kurama whispered, "I mean... who knows what can happen..."  
  
When the tub was full, Kurama stepped in. He sighed as he sat down. "This is horrible. Why me? Stupid fanfic writer...."  
  
(A/N: ^_^;)  
  
Kurama took a breath and dunked his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, R&R! I made it long for you! 


	6. chapter 5

I'm making this one quick!  
  
Reply to Reviews:  
  
I is crazy- It's true.  
  
Legolas19- Thanks!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- Run, TUO, RUN!  
  
RurouniFan- Yeah, I guess he was a little... mushy...  
  
Storm Elf- Really? Wow...  
  
RathIlluser- Okay!  
  
Saria19- Now that's mean! But really, Shiori is too nice to disown him... I think it's a criminal offense if you abandon a pregnant person... Karasu... heheheheh...  
  
Rinoa Usagi Leonhart- ^_^; uh... not really...  
  
Karen Rhine- Well, Karen-san, you are not Shiori. And Shiori is not you. I think I would think what you thought, too, but ya know...  
  
Starr Dust- I IS TRYING!  
  
Maruken- Hai!  
  
Karasu8- Yuppers! Just how many Karasus are there?  
  
Draconia SilverFlame- Thanks!  
  
Dozo! We got a lot of reviews! Peace!  
  
Oh, the reviewer who just reviewed me, you'll have to wait and see about the baby. Gawd, you were like the only person worried about them. Good!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 6: Some People Can't Keep Calm  
  
***  
  
Hiei was still fast asleep in Kurama's bed when the fox woke up.  
  
But Hiei woke up two seconds later to the lovely sound of vomit hitting a toilet.  
  
Hiei grunted. "Eeewww...."  
  
Kurama came back in to the room mumbling.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" Kurama snapped.  
  
Hiei winced.  
  
"...gomen... nasai... Hiei..." Kurama whispered now.  
  
"????" Hiei was confused. "First you are all mad, but now your nice..."  
  
"Eh, don't mind me... mood swings..." Kurama sighed. "It was a hard day yesterday. The night wasn't any better..."  
  
Hiei nodded. They had to sleep in different beds it was getting so bad.  
  
"You kicked alot and thrashed," Hiei said.  
  
"I had a bad nightmare about Karasu coming back..." Kurama murmured. "And hurting me in order to kill the baby..."  
  
"Oh gods... I forgot... if you get hurt, the baby can get hurt..."  
  
"I know. Never in my life have I felt so... weak..."  
  
"This really sucks..."  
  
"You bet..."  
  
"I guess we better go downstairs, ne?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
The two walked down the stairs for a few steps. Kurama covered his mouth and ran upstairs again.  
  
"..." Hiei just stood on the staircase, awaiting the toilet flushing. A sign that Kurama was back.  
  
Finally, the flush came.  
  
"This is going to be a long 9 months, ne?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Ugh," was all Kurama answered.  
  
"Hello you two!" Shiori said, rather brightly. "I see you slept in way past breakfast!"  
  
The two were in the kitchen, so natrally they looked up at the clock. "...2:30..."  
  
"I don't blame you..." Shiori said.  
  
"Yeah..." thetwo said quietly.  
  
"I made some sandwiches... help yourselves..." she smiled.  
  
They walked to the table and took their seats.  
  
Hiei looked lazily at the sandwiches. "..."  
  
"What's the matter, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"...not hungry..."  
  
"I don't blame you..." Kurama said, picking at the bread of his sandwich. "But we have to eat. We didn't eat much yesterday, remember?"  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Kurama stayed in the bath so long Hiei and Shiori thought he drowned in it. He walked downstairs to sleep.  
  
The sleep didn't come.  
  
"Don't force yourself," was one of the few words that Hiei said to him that whole day.  
  
At one point, Kurama was scared that he hated him now.  
  
The whole day Kurama tried to rest. To not think. He even watched TV, but the only thing worth watching was the news. Rapist were ALWAYS on it. It only cut deeper into Kurama.  
  
"This is not good..." Kurama moaned.  
  
The night was not better.  
  
Hiei and Kurama both went to bed early, they even tried to sleep in the same bed.  
  
But it didn't work out. Both had marks from them both kicking eachother.  
  
And by the time they had a good few hours sleep, Kurama got sick. Then they were there.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Kurama took a small nibble at his sandwich. "I guess I'll have to start eating more than usual..."  
  
"I'm sure your own stomach will tell you," Hiei said.  
  
"Eh..." Kurama just smirked. "I guess you're right..."  
  
They ate their sandwiches in silence.  
  
'I really hope he is not angry... why is he so silent... well, he's always silent... but he talks so abrupt...'  
  
Kurama mentally laughed, 'I guess some people might think he has autisim or something... but I know that is nothing like what it is with Hiei...'  
  
Hiei just growled a little.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... I'm chewing..."  
  
"Oh, okay..."  
  
'Something is bugging him...'  
  
"KUSO, KITSUNE! STOP IT!"  
  
Kurama backed a little. "W-what am I doing?!"  
  
"I heard you! You don't think I know what you are thinking?!"  
  
Kurama half-closed his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'll stop..."  
  
Hiei covered his face. "I'm the one who should be sorry... I don't know... I just don't have enough sleep..."  
  
Kurama nodded. "It's okay..."  
  
They stared at eachother. They were not themselves. They both had really bad mood swings. Hiei always did, but it was new to Kurama. That's what was different about the two of them. Hiei was always hot-headed and Kurama was there to pull him back. 'But...' Kurama thought, 'Oh... I better stop...'  
  
Hiei got up, not even taking a glance at his half-eaten sandwich.  
  
Kurama just looked at him saddened.  
  
***  
  
Kurama saw Hiei sleeping on the windowsill a little while later.  
  
"That's it... sleep, Hiei..." he smiled. He pulled a blanket from the bed and covered him.  
  
***  
  
Kurama sighed as he walked out of the house, tightening the scarf around his sides."...I have to see Koenma about this..."  
  
He started to walk silently.  
  
Once he made it to the demi-god's office, he was bambarded with questions and warnings.  
  
"What's a woman doing alone in the Reikai?!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your hubby?"  
  
"She looks familiar..."  
  
"But smells pregnant..."  
  
Kurama felt his cheeks turn pink. Apparently, Oni can smell that.  
  
George ran up to him.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I... I need to see Koenma..."  
  
"Okay, right this way..."  
  
The blue oni lead Kurama to Koenma's office.  
  
"I told you, George! No- OOh! A ladie!" the baby yelled.  
  
"Umm... right... uh..."  
  
"You can leave, George."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Kurama just stood in the middle of the office.  
  
"So, what's up?" Koenma asked. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Yes I would like-- KOENMA!" Kurama screamed, gaining control over himself.  
  
"Hmm... nani?" Koenma asked.  
  
"I AM KURAMA!!"  
  
"One, Kurama is a boy, Two... oh my gods you are Kurama..." Koenma said, noting the attire. "What in seven hells happened?"  
  
Kurama growled and stood straight. "It was Karasu. He isn't dead. Check your papers. I think he nevered crossed."  
  
Koenma made sucking noises and started to sift through his paperwork. "Hmm... Karasu... Kar..a..SU... uh... OH MY GODS! YOU ARE RIGHT! HOW DID I MISS THIS?!"  
  
Kurama sighed. "He made me a girl. You can ask the oni for the rest."  
  
"What do ya mean 'the rest'?"  
  
"Ask George."  
  
"GEORGE!"  
  
The oni ran in. "Hai, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Please tell me what you could smell about this girl."  
  
Kurama's ears turned red.  
  
"Koenma-sama! That is rude! She is a pregnant woman!"  
  
"NANI?! KURAMA?!"  
  
Kurama sighed. "It's true."  
  
"Who did this?! Hiei?!"  
  
"NO! Baka, it was Karasu! KAR-A-SU! DUH!"  
  
Koenma sighed. "Shit."  
  
"Shit is right," Kurama snarled. "I think it's best that you tell Kuwabara and Yusuke sooner rather than later."  
  
Koenma nodded. "In that case, I suggest you take a break from Reikai Tatien. You pregnancy can jeaprodize your life if you get hit hard."  
  
Kurama nodded. "I know. But should Karasu come, I don't care if I am 8 months pregnant. I am fighting him."  
  
"We'll just have to see," Koenma said. "Does Hiei know?"  
  
"Hiei saved me."  
  
"Ah. Good. So I assume you better get going now, ne?"  
  
"Hai. Ja, Koenma!"  
  
Kurama ran out.  
  
For some reason, he smiled.  
  
In some really creepy way, he was almost phyced about the baby.  
  
Maybe he and Hiei's relationship and his Kassan's whim could both happen. Actually, they were.  
  
"Hiei is mine and Kassan will have grandchildren. Matte, GRANDCHILDREN?!"  
  
He laughed. "Stupid girl emotions... oh well... I am a happy medium! I don't seem to care! I got the guy of my dreams! And my Kassan's pleased! La la la la la la..."  
  
When he went into the nigenkai, and the people saw him skipping, they just thought he was a normal, healthy teenager.  
  
'If only they knew,' he said, winking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R! 


	7. CHapter 6

Replies:  
  
Legolas19- Thanks!  
  
Karasu8- Dozo!  
  
Karen Rhine- I know  
  
Saria19- Oh I know. The dream... you shall see! Tanks!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Oh! You'll see! *clutches cookies*  
  
Mar and Keno- Keep reading and you shall find!  
  
Starr Dust- Thanks! It's okay!  
  
Joey-D- *glomp*  
  
animegurl6- Dominate is H/K  
  
Draconia SilverFlame- Oh! How funny!  
  
Dozo peoples!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 7: Mommy's Awright...  
  
***  
  
"I'M HOME!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Hey! What do ya got there?" Shiori asked.  
  
Kurama noted the bag under his arms. "Just some clothes."  
  
"You should've waited! I would've came with you!"  
  
"Oh... it's fine... 'cept those ladies at Victoria's Secret scared the hell out of me."  
  
"There lives are bras. Don't mind them," Shiori giggled.  
  
"Scary..." Kurama said, noting the pink-and-white bag he had within the bigger one.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"..eh... just some other things... yeah..."  
  
"I assume you'll be in your room?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where's Hiei?"  
  
"Hiei-chan is in the living room eating ice cream."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Kurama slipped upstair, putting on his new attire.  
  
He left the room, noting Hiei in the hall.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
Kurama noticed he was pointing to his outfit. It was a simple green tank with a pair of kahki-matirial capris.  
  
"Just some clothes..."  
  
Hiei walked foward and noted the tank's sloppy straps. He unraveled them a little and walked away.  
  
"Matte, Hiei, where are you going?"  
  
"...I'm going outside..."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Can your girl body keep up?"  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
"Okay, fine..."  
  
They walked down the stairs and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Matte, you two!" Shiori yelled.  
  
"Hai?" they asked.  
  
"Before you go off your ways, Yusuke called. He said to meet at the park... umm... Ku-Chan?"  
  
Kurama blushed a little at his new pet name. "Umm... I'll just go... knowing them they'll never notice..."  
  
"Uh... okay..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei left.  
  
(A/N: Kurama... Kurana... OH! Kuraba... *Kurama comes in* What are you doing? Gabbi: Seeing possible typos for your name... Kurama: -.-)  
  
***  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama, "So... are you sure you really are going to go through this..?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yeah. I don't care."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Hn. Whatever you say, kitsune."  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"Oi, oi, Urameshi! You know how pissed Hiei was when I was talking about Kurama? I was saying things like 'You could pass as a girl if you wear a skirt! And Hiei was all talking like 'Baka nigen. Shut up.' He can be so weird... shrimp..."  
  
It was obvious that was Kuwabara.  
  
"Damn... the one time they have to be early..." Kurama groaned.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
They kept walking.  
  
"Oi, Hiei! WHo's the girl?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Urameshi! You don't remember?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Nani?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Kurama! That's him!"  
  
"Oh... oh... ugh..." Yusuke fainted, blood splurting from his nose.  
  
Kuwabara finally looked and he too did the same thing.  
  
Hiei yelled, "WHAT?! YOU GUYS NEVER SAW A BISHOUJO?! HENTAIS!"  
  
Kurama laughed. "Hiei!"  
  
Hiei growled, waiting for the bakas to wake up.  
  
"....ugh....I'm okay..." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"I... saw a red-haired... angel..." Kuwabara gasped.  
  
Hiei wacked him on the head. "YOU HAVE YUKINA!"  
  
Yusuke walked up to Kurama, still in a little shock. He poked on of Kurama's breasts.  
  
"Wowie... they look REAL..."  
  
"HENTAI!" Kurama slapped him. "THEY ARE!"  
  
Yusuke was shocked. "Wow...Hiei, you gots the luck!"  
  
"Huh?" Kurama and Hiei looked at eachother.  
  
"Nevermind..." Yusuke sighed, "Koenma told us the story. Karasu... I don't belive him... gomen, Kurama..."  
  
"For what?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That we couldn't help."  
  
"Oh... yeah..."  
  
Hiei walked to a tree and jumped up to a low branch. "..."  
  
Kurama leaned on the trunk of the tree.  
  
"You should sit," Kuwabara suggested.  
  
"I should but I won't," Kurama said.  
  
"Koenma said that we have to find Karasu... and fast. Sooner he's dead, sooner there'll be peace. Sooner you can go and have your child, ne?" Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Y-yeah..."  
  
Kurama slid down the trunk on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
  
"....Kurama, you okay?"  
  
"...Fine, Yusuke. I am fine."  
  
Everyone was really quiet.  
  
"Did you tell your kassan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh, hai... she took it rather well, ne, Hiei?" Kurama asked the treed demon.  
  
Hiei shook the tree a little to show his reply.  
  
"Hmm..." Kurama smiled as he spoke.  
  
"I know I shouldn't say this anymore, Kurama, but you are pretty sexy..." Kuwabara blushed.  
  
"That true?" he asked the baka.  
  
"Yep!" Kuwabara nodded. "If I didn't have Yukina, I'd go cross over from straight to gay!"  
  
"Umm... that's... nice..." Kurama said, sweatdrops falling.  
  
"HN," Hiei snorted from the tree.  
  
Kurama giggled a little. "Oh, Hiei..."  
  
Hiei jumped from the tree, down to Kurama. "What?"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Nothing... well... I think we really should go home, ne?"  
  
Hiei nodded. "Yeah."  
  
They walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu walked by the edge of the forest, focasing a mental picture of Kurama and everyone in the park.  
  
"Soon, Kurama... I'll come soon..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon Dog: What are you doing?  
  
Gabbi:Uhh... so... Will Karasu come soon? Or is he gonna wait? I am thinking of posting a double chappie so watch out!  
  
Sayanora! 


	8. Chapter 7

Hee! It's a double-bill! LOL!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Due to my short attention-span, I am skipping a lotta months. Don't mind me!)  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 6 (I keep screwing up): Skippin' Steppin' Fallin' Fightin'  
  
***  
  
*~5 months later~*  
  
"Ugh..." Kurama moaned, slowly getting up. "...ahh... I'll just fall asleep again..."  
  
Kurama laid on the fluffy pillow. "Pillow... soooft..."  
  
He sighed softly. "Only 4 more months... should the kits listen to nature..."  
  
Yes, he said KITS. As in MORE THAN ONE.  
  
Less than a month ago, Kurama found out that he was carrying twins. Both doing quite well, too.  
  
But they took a lot of energy! Kurama had no idea they were so... hyper.  
  
"Okay... bad word to use..." Kurama thought.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
There were no signs of Karasu... he was nowhere...  
  
But he kept having this feeling that he was going to come.  
  
Kept on feeling...  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
It was Hiei. He was pale in the face. "You gotta hide! He's coming!"  
  
"Who?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Karasu is coming to fight!"  
  
Kurama became tensed. Karasu...  
  
"Hiei! We gotta fight!"  
  
"No! I'm not risking it! Yusuke and Kuwabara and me can take care of it!"  
  
"Hiei! I promised that I would fight him! I vowed! You can't stop me!"  
  
"You. And. Your. Kits. Are. Going. To. Live." Hiei snapped. "Karasu. Will. Not. Fight. You. You. Will. Not. Fight. Him."  
  
Kurama looked at him, hurt.  
  
Kurama got up and took a change of close. Hiei and him went downstairs and to the basement.  
  
(A/N: Quick! To the bunker! Kurama and Hiei: -_-;)  
  
Hiei ran back upstairs. Kurama heard the storm door slam close.  
  
Kurama growled. "Hiei, I love you. But you can't prevent me from helping."  
  
He quickly put on his change of clothes. Then he ran upstairs and followed Hiei's ki.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, he knew he shouldn't have, but he did anyway.  
  
Let's just say the kits had a ride...  
  
Kurama stopped abruptly, rubbing his stomach, and kept going.  
  
He remembered what Hiei had said to him when it all started...  
  
|I'm sure when we tell Shiori, the baby is born, and defeat Karasu, we'll be fine.|   
  
'That's what Hiei said to me when this all started. He said it like the both of us. I am not risking it all on Hiei. I am going to fight!' Kurama thought.  
  
He quickened his pace.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Hiei," Yusuke said. "According to Karasu, he said meet here. You sure Kurama won't come?"  
  
"I trust him. He won't come."  
  
"This is dangerous!" Kuwabara said. "If we all die Kurama'll be by himself!"  
  
"Shut up!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
Hiei kept spinning on his heel.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Ah! No!" Hiei bolted.  
  
They ran in Hiei's direction. They heard a blood-curtling scream.  
  
It could only be one person.  
  
***  
  
Kurama dropped to the dirt, covering a jagged wound down his stomach.  
  
"Karasu..." he hissed in pain.  
  
Karasu walked up to Kurama. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Kurama, but you didn't listen..."  
  
"You bastard! I am carrying your children!"  
  
"I didn't intend on hurting the children."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?! You just stabbed me in the stomach!"  
  
"I need them-- NOW!"  
  
"KARASU! NO! THEY ARE NOT READY TO BE BORN!"  
  
Kurama tried to push him off.   
  
Karasu took Kurama by the hair. "...I'll wait..."  
  
Karasu kissed him.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM!" Hiei charaged and knocked Karasu off his feet.  
  
"Nani?!" Karasu yelled.  
  
Hiei saw Kurama's wound. He faced Karasu with his eyes on fire.  
  
"How DARE you..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gotta update Magic of the Heart... so R&R! 


	9. Chapter 8 I think I screwed up again

Gabbi: *pats Kurama's back* Aww... Kurama-kun... thank you so much for letting me torture you...  
  
Kurama: T_T; Why...  
  
Gabbi: Eh, I think we'll reply to the Chapter 7 crew then the Chapter 8 crew, k?  
  
Kurama: Whatever...  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
The real Eternal Sailor Earth- Poor you two!  
  
Joey, Chibi Ryu, and Vash- You three are, like, the only boys who are reading this. YOU ROCK! *glomps chibi Ryu* You guys support me soo... saa... I wuv you all! And FK says hi along with Pocky-Chan and Yami Gabbi! I got some Almond Cream Pocky too!  
  
Kurama: *waves*  
  
Pocky-Chan: *purrs* ^_^  
  
Gabbi: Oh, that's my Youko alter-ego Pocky-Chan. She's most likely to come out when I eat...  
  
Pocky-Chan: Keep going, Gabbi, Yami is still doing her tribute to Johnny Cash for those dudes in that jail...  
  
Gabbi and Kurama: O_O; Okay...  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Ouch. Well, you gotta be physic or somethin' XD;  
  
liztheryoubakurafan- LOL! I'll remember that ^_~  
  
animegurl6- I guess you're a Karasu/Kurama supporter? *pats back* Don't worry. Karasu/Kurama is to come... somewhere in my fics... Kuronue/Kurama too! Basically anything, except Botan/Kurama! Gomen nasai, B/K supporters. I don't feel the love...  
  
Starr Dust- Knowing Yusuke, he was thinking of that. Also, if you note, Kurama was a little sloppy on the clothes... insert henati possibilities here  
  
Akiko Kimora- Well said. It reminds me of a song I made up in a forum once... it went something like "Karasu's an evil bastard... he touched my fox's hair..." something weird like that...  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Joey, Chibi ryu, and Chao???- Why in seven makais do you have Chao in that?1 Isn't that poor Ryu's ex? You guys are really fettish for guy's girl forms... ya know that? First Ranma... now Kurama... RHYME! neways... gomen nasai, I had to let Kurama get hurt!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- I am soo glad I am helping you with your studies XP  
  
animegurl6- RUN AG! Anyway, what really makes you think I would KILL Karasu? *goes Yami* Really? What WOULD?  
  
*goes normal* Whoops!  
  
liztheryoubakurafan- Well that was easy...  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Oooh! Thanks for the katana!  
  
Kurama: Hiei's not going to be happy...  
  
Gabbi: Oh, come on... It's no big deal!  
  
Starr Dust- Damn my mathimatic skills...  
  
Kurama: And your spelling skills!  
  
Gabbi: Oh shut it!  
  
Draconia SilverFlame- Can do!  
  
Rinoa Usagi Leonhart- Ain't it though?  
  
Storm Elf- I don't know if I have moral fiber...  
  
Kurama: Believe me, you don't... -_-V  
  
Gabbi: Anyway.. poor Hiei... and thanks!  
  
Karen Rhine- You really need to calm down... and we all LURVE Hiei, too! Note the chappie title...  
  
Pocky-Chan: Oh! Hellooooo Princess of Kurama Torture!  
  
Kurama: YOU MEAN THERE'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF KURAMA TORTURE ROYALTY NOW?!  
  
Gabbi: Oh poor Kurama-Chan...  
  
Saria19- You just gotta find out...  
  
Okay! Domo arigato, minna! Now sit back, relax, and get your mouse at hand! We got a whole lotta fightin' going on!  
  
Oh, and a note for my friend xoxohiei AKA Caroline IF YOU ARE NOT HER, DON'T READ- Ah da da... well... I think we can take out the whole "orange" scene for Melly-Chan. Just say that "Karasu made Kurama pregnant" or sumthin'. She may watch our anime too, but she doesn't have to know the world of Cirtrus yet, ne? See ya Tuesday and at school ^_^  
  
One more thing- I am currently doing doujinshi to Kurama 1/2 called Swords and Roses. It's really hillarious and will be assisible on my site once KKK1/2 is finished. A less... SD version will be on FF.net as well ^^;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 9: Oh the Fire in His Eyes  
  
(A/N: XD, Funny, ne, Karen?)  
  
***  
  
Hiei had his flame on! He was never so pissed in his life! Even when Yukina was kidnapped! This really did it.  
  
"....HIEI!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"..." Kurama stared at the jagged wound on his stomach.  
  
It hurt a lot. He knew it had to have hurt the kits a little. They seemed a little... jumpy and scared.  
  
He rolled his eyes back.  
  
He couldn't let Hiei fight for him after what he did.  
  
His hair turned silver.  
  
His height shot up.  
  
Youko was there.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
He was still a girl! And he was still pregnant!  
  
But he WAS Youko.  
  
And YOUKO was not happy.  
  
He started to walk to Karasu and Hiei.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Kurama was lost in rage. "KARASU!"  
  
Karasu looked at him. "Nani, Kurama?"  
  
"HAH!" Youko let off a strong aura.  
  
Hiei was stunned that his kitsune could do that.  
  
So was Karasu. "Kurama!? Youko?! Uh... STOP!"  
  
Youko grinned. "After what you did to me? You turned me to a girl. You took advantage of me. You raped me. You made me pregnant. But I think I gotta thank you. You had Hiei and me feel more close to eachother."  
  
He took a seed from his hair.  
  
It became a plant with a dragon-like face.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The dragon attacked Karasu.  
  
Karasu blocked it. "Youko... I am sorry that you have to go through this..."  
  
He took a bomb.  
  
"But I have to, koi."  
  
He threw it at Youko.  
  
But it was blocked.  
  
Hiei.  
  
"Did you think a bomb would kill him?"  
  
"REI KEN!" Kuwabara yelled. He got his sword. "Yeah!"  
  
Yusuke came in to the fight, too. "Don't count me out!"  
  
Youko snorted. "I have this, minna."  
  
"Like the bomb?" Hiei joked.  
  
Youko's eyes narrowed. "Talk to the plant."  
  
The dragon attacked Karasu. Karasu jumped a bit.  
  
"It's a snap dragon, get it, Karasu?" Youko joked.  
  
(A/N: CHA CHA CHINK!)  
  
Nobody was amused.  
  
"Okay... youkos can't joke..." Yusuke said.  
  
"Shut up!" Kuwabara yelled. "I wanna rip that mask off that Karasu's face!"  
  
Youko stood foward, summoning the plant again. This time it got Karasu's shoulder.  
  
Crimson liquid fell down Karasu's arm. "Damn."  
  
Youko took the plant again and got it to attack at Karasu's shoulder again. Youko laughed as he heard the sound of bones crunching.  
  
Karasu screamed.  
  
"Well he's screwed..." Kuwabara said, putting his sword back.  
  
"Keep on guard," Hiei warned. "No way in seven hells is that baka going to go down by two strikes.  
  
Karasu stared at Youko. "Hmph. Looks like the end."  
  
"Yeah," Youko smirked. "Any last requests?"  
  
"I guess..." Karasu said.  
  
"I just have a question," Youko said. "Why do you want children so bad?"  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" Karasu asked. "Doesn't everyone want a child to look at and say, 'he's mine. He's perfect in every way'? And they have some looks of the person you love the most? A mirror almost of observance. Just to look at your love if they die before you? You never wanted that?"  
  
Youko growled. "SHUT UP!"  
  
He was starting to have the plant bite off Karasu's pretty head.  
  
Instead, Karasu rolled a bomb at Youko's feet and he disappeared.  
  
"KARASU!" Youko yelled, accidently running foward, in the lighted bombs path.  
  
"KURAMA!" the three boys yelled.  
  
Youko took a double-take, but was too late.  
  
B  
  
A  
  
N  
  
G  
  
!  
  
"NO!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"No way! No way!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Hiei charged into the dust cloud.  
  
"HIEI! MATTE!" Yusuke yelled, but to no avail.  
  
Hiei tried to find Kurama.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama!"  
  
He found him, lying down on his side, coughing madly.  
  
"KURAMA! YOU'RE ALIVE!"  
  
Kurama opened one green eye, smiling weakly. "...Hi...ei..."  
  
Hiei grabbed Kurama and held him tight.  
  
"You baka..." he hissed, a tear gem falling. "...you bastard... you bitch... whatever..."  
  
Kurama laughed as best as he could. "Guess you can't stop a Youko's craving to fight, ne?"  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
The dust settled down. Kurama drifted into an unconious state.  
  
"What should we do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We can ask Yukina, but she is probably too far away.." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Why not a nigen hospital?" Hiei said, noting the gash on Kurama's side.  
  
"Do you think Karasu is dead?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No. He escaped." Hiei sighed.  
  
"Let's get moving," Kuwabara said. "We have 3 people to think about."  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AND SO! Kurama and the kit's future don't look too bright? What's going to happen? Don't look at me! Review! 


	10. Chapter 9

Gabbi: Wow! So many reviews!  
  
Kurama: We did it!  
  
Gabbi: YATTA! We hit... *lights dim* 100 REVIEWS!  
  
Kurama: Domo! Domo arigato!  
  
Gabbi: This is awesome!  
  
Kurama: Gimme a sake cookie!  
  
Gabbi: No way! Sesshy-Chan gave 'em to meh!  
  
Kurama: -_-;  
  
Gabbi: Okay!  
  
Before we start to reply, I was wondering. There is this contest for YYH fanfics. I was wondering if Kurama 1/2 should be entered... what do you think?  
  
Okay! Replies:  
  
The real Eternal Sailor Earth- Okay! I was just thinking that the joke was a little... cheesy...  
  
Kurama: Oh no... -_-;  
  
Gabbi: *growls*  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- You keep finding such attractive people... XD  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Ouch... gomen nasai... dozo!  
  
Draconia SilverFlame- Wow! Thank you!  
  
animegurl6- Well... lol... and the sexes of the kits have not been specified...  
  
Joey-D- You guys are crazy... but I luv you anyway!  
  
jessica- You shall see. And why 47 times?  
  
Starr Dust- Well... yeah... I guess...  
  
Saria19- Aww... ;_; well.. I am currently hold Karasu in my closet for a rainy day...  
  
Karen Rhine- Thank you again, Karen! And also, I await your update!  
  
Karasu8- *pats back* calm yourself...  
  
Rao of Fire and Ice- Hai!  
  
Storm Elf- I don't know =D  
  
house-of-bishys- Eh, I know...  
  
Well! Domo arigato! We love you all!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 9: Forever is Now  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei were all passing back and forth. Kurama was in the emergancy room.  
  
"So... we have No clue what is going on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Exactly. No one told me about the conditions of anyone," Hiei said quietly.  
  
"So for all we know, they all can be dying?!" Yusuke asked harshly.  
  
"I wouldn't say that..." Hiei said. "I feel Kurama's ki. It's still rather strong."  
  
"But is there any way of feeling the kits?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The kits. I could only feel them when I was near to Kurama. It's next to impossible to feel them from here. See, Yusuke, I am sure you can't."  
  
"Right," Yusuke nodded in agreement. "I can't. I just thought that you might be able to... you do have a bond with Kurama. I have always seem to notice that... so I just thought..."  
  
Yusuke became silent.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It's nothing..." Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Hiei nodded. But then he flinched slightly. "Oh no..."  
  
Shiori seemed to run into the waiting room on que. She was horrified. "I just got a call from here and was told..."  
  
She stared at the boys.  
  
"Oh God... no... what happened to Kurama?"  
  
Yusuke sighed, remembering that she know. "...Minamino-san... Kurama..."  
  
"...got hurt... badly by Karasu..." Hiei finished.  
  
"But I thought that you told him-" she looked around, "-HER that she had to stay!"  
  
"I did..." Hiei hissed. "She didn't listen..."  
  
"SHE?" Kuwabara asked, but then he looked around. "ohh..."  
  
Hiei looked at Shiori. "I'm sorry... but I think Kurama might end up okay..."  
  
"But the kits..." Shiori started.  
  
"...they I think... I don't know... I really want to say they'll live... but..."  
  
Hiei looked at the ground.  
  
(A/N: Insert Some Shity sad music, or maybe even Nightmare! Nah... go with the sad music...)  
  
Shiori was silent.  
  
And everyone else was too.  
  
"...Damn... to think, we weren't even able to know the twins' sexes..." Yusuke complained.   
  
Hiei sighed. "From what I heard, they were to be girls... I mean... they..."  
  
Kuwabara stamped his foot. "C'mon, guys! These kits have the blood of Youko Kurama! They'll make it!"  
  
(A/N: *gasp* WRITE DOWN! First time Kuwa-Chan was correct in something!)  
  
Yusuke and Hiei shut there eyes.  
  
"What now?" Kuwabara started.  
  
"Baka!" Yusuke hissed.  
  
Kuwabara closed his eyes as well. He felt something.  
  
"Wha-what is the ki from?!" Kuwabara stammered.  
  
Shiori looked at the boys, worried. Thank God the other people in the waiting room were too engrossed in their Hentai Mangas and mags...  
  
***BREAK TIME!***  
  
Kurama: Why are we having a break?  
  
Gabbi: I wanna explain something. Okay?  
  
Kurama: About what?  
  
Gabbi: About my writing style. Through meh reviews, I have gotten the "OMG! I am cracking up!" to the "AW! KURAMA! NO!"  
  
Kurama: I like the pities...  
  
Gabbi: Neways, meh daichi was really wondering what is up with my fics. Well, the genre I do can NOT be found of FF.net. It is a writing style some people, very few, can do called 'Tongue-and-Cheek'. I wonder if YOU heard of it, Kurama...  
  
Kurama: Actually, yes.  
  
Gabbi: Tongue-and-Cheek is a type of style that can make you laugh and cry.  
  
Kurama: Fasinating... I am crying in all your fics... LITERALLY...  
  
Gabbi: Eh, I just figured you'd like to know that fact... Back to the fic!  
  
*********  
  
..."So where's it from?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's Kurama..." Hiei hissed, "I think he's trying to keep the kits alive... baka..."  
  
"Wow... never felt his ki like this..." Yusuke whispered.  
  
Hiei just walked away to a seat in the far corner of the room.  
  
***2 HOURS LATER***  
  
A doctor came in. "Mrs. Minamino?" he asked in a rather rough voice for a doctor. I mean, most have a Jewish accents, but this dude sounded like... Youko's dub or something!  
  
"Hai?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Onegai, come with me..." he said.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke looked at eachother.  
  
Kuwabara just stood there.  
  
"Karasu didn't die... but the worst thing is that he nearly killed Kurama..." Yusuke evaluated. "...and he said this thing about wanting children because of the fact he wanted a 'Mirror Image'. What was up with that?"  
  
"It's easy," Hiei said. "He simply said that he wanted a child because even if Kurama's human boby got old and died, the children would still have demon blood and live on, hopefully looking like Kurama..."  
  
"Sicko..." Kuwabara hissed.  
  
"...actually, a Quest Class..." Yusuke said. "I am sure the dude's detirmined... I can't hold that against him..."  
  
(A/N: OOOh... well, incase you guys who are hell-bent on watching the dub *cough cough*REBECCA*cough cough* Karasu is a Quest Class, so like you bakas who watch the dub, once he is on a mission of some sort. Which can probably explain why in the battle he didn't start humping Kurama... Kurama: O_o;)  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara shook their heads.  
  
Shiori came back, her face a tad rosier.  
  
"They're going to be fine at this point..." she smiled.  
  
Hiei breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke high-fived eachother.  
  
Shiori nodded. "I know... I was so relieved, the kits were only grazed. And it shouldn't effect them much at all..."  
  
They were relieved.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat... Kurama is going to a room to recuperate... we'll see her later..." Shiori said, winking.  
  
"Sweet snow?" Hiei asked.  
  
(A/N: STOP THE PRESSES! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I EVER USED SWEET SNOW!)  
  
"Oh, ice cream?" Shiori asked. "Okay! We can do that! But I guess we can't get any for Kurama... oh well..."  
  
"Yeah, domo arigato Minamino-San!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said.  
  
Shiori nodded. "C'mon..."  
  
They walked out of the hospital, Hiei leaving a small message to Kurama.  
  
~~Wait a little while, Kurama, I'll be right back...~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On a high note, ne? Well, here's another high note. From the Kurama 1/2 Doujinshi:  
  
"NO! US REDS ARE PROUD OF OUR HAIR! FROM THAT ANNOYING GIRL IN THAT MUSICIAL ABOUT SUNS AND TOMORROW TO KENSHIN, MEH CLONE, WE ARE PROUD OF OUR HAIR!"  
  
Then Yusuke says "Are U sure his hair isn't red from blood?"  
  
So go ahead and R&R! 


	11. Chapter 10

Gabbi: *runs in* YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~~~!  
  
Karasu: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!  
  
Gabbi: WAAAAAHHHH! HIEI! KURAMA! HELP ME!  
  
Karasu: I AM GOING TO BLOW YOU UP!  
  
Gabbi: ONEGAI, KARASU! CAN'T WE TALK?!  
  
Karasu: BANG!  
  
Gabbi: ONEGAI~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karasu: *stops*  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Huh?  
  
Karasu: *glomps Kurama*  
  
Kurama: O.O! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~!  
  
Hiei: KARASU!  
  
Malik: *runs in* HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!  
  
Karasu: Holy shit!  
  
Gabbi: JUST GIT OFF OF KURAMA!  
  
Malik: EVIL PERVERT!  
  
Gabbi: Ack!  
  
Karasu: *licks Kurama's ear* He's Miiinne!  
  
Hiei: *faints*  
  
Malik: *whacks Karasu on the head*  
  
Karasu: @_@  
  
Kurama: .O;  
  
Hiei: ...........*twitch*  
  
Malik: Thank you, minna! Good night! *leaves*  
  
Gabbi: Oh thank you Malik-koi!  
  
Kurama: *devestated*  
  
Hiei: *uncountious*  
  
Karasu: @__________@;  
  
Gabbi: Okay! Let's reply!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- Ohh... you are having so much fun...  
  
Karasu: MEAT PRODUCTS!  
  
Gabbi: *hits him*  
  
Karasu: OH WHAT A LOVELY DAY!  
  
Gabbi: *whacks him again*  
  
Karasu: @_____________@;;;  
  
Gabbi: Heh.  
  
Joey, Ryu, and Vash- You guys are are having fun...  
  
The real Eternal Sailor Earth- Working on it as we speak, you write good fics!  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Aw! You are just saying that!  
  
Karasu: LAI!  
  
Gabbi: *hits him countless times* AND STAY DEAD!  
  
animegurl6- Okay! I started to read the fic! Now I will read the whole thing! And the kit's names are To be announced!  
  
Karasu8- Ah... my dear Karasu8... do not fret.... Karasu is still going to come... and I have more Karasu/Kurama fics to post AND I have 2 Kuronue/Kurama fics! AND I have the Kurama Throw-Around.  
  
Starr Dust- O_O; Wow... well... gomen nasai.. i know, i really shouldn't have snapped at everyone. personally, i have quite a grudge against subs... I know it was mean and rude... I know... you are very right. gomen nasai...  
  
Saria19- AHH! Don't give me ideas!  
  
Kurama: AHHHHHH!  
  
Gabbi: Ooh...  
  
HIEIhotsause- *hugs her* I don't think that's Karasu... he's right here...  
  
Karasu: *not dead* THAT'S MY TWIN USARAK!  
  
Hiei: Isn't that just Karasu just spelled backwards?  
  
Karasu: HAI!   
  
Gabbi: *hits him* Oh well!  
  
Storm Elf- You are in luck. I have drawn the kits. You shall see them soon!  
  
Oh, if ANYONE wants a pic of the kits, just tell me. Once I get a decent pictur of them, I'll send it to you!  
  
Okay! Now we can start!  
  
Karasu: @_________@  
  
Hiei: _;  
  
Kurama: ~_~  
  
Gabbi: ^_____^;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 10: I Hate It When You Do That  
  
***  
  
Hiei was still licking his fingers when they made it back to the hospital.  
  
They walked into the place and they sat in the waiting room again.  
  
A nurse went up to Shiori to tell Kurama's progress. "She seems to be in a rather peaceful sleep at the moment. She was very lucky. A real tough girl."  
  
Shiori nodded.  
  
"You can see her if you like. She might be a sleep, though. The drugs left her drowsy."  
  
Shiori nodded again. "Thank you so much."  
  
She turned to Hiei. Hiei was talking to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
She smiled a little. "Hiei... come on... do you want to see Kurama?"  
  
Hiei nodded. "Yeah."  
  
The nurse pointed to the hall and told him where to go.  
  
He darted to the room.  
  
***  
  
Kurama was sound asleep, wires connected from his arms to monitors showing his heart rate and everything. He looked innocent... and the girl body didn't help either...  
  
Hiei just peered at his soft face, leaning on the cold wall.  
  
"Kurama... c'mon... wake up..."  
  
He could definetly feel the kit's ki now. It was stronger than ever.  
  
"They're tough kits... like their mother..." Hiei noted.  
  
Kurama let out a moan. His green eyes opened and he got up in a graceful motion. "Hiei...?"  
  
Hiei was just as surprised as he was. "You are okay..."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yeah... I guess I survived!"  
  
Hiei walked over and punched his shoulder lightly. "Baka."  
  
Kurama smiled and laughed. "Aren't we all?"  
  
Hiei smirked. "You gotta stop pulling all these freaks who love you off the street!"  
  
"Whatever, Hiei. I mean, you shouldn't be talking..." Kurama pushed his hair by his face like a girl. "I am a big scawy Fo'bidden Child who's now listenin' to a widdle ol' girl like mwe!"  
  
"Oi!" Hiei yelled. "At least I didn't go and get myself blown up by the same guy...TWICE!"   
  
"You shouldn't talk!"  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yeah! And once I am out of this girl body I suggest you watch out!"  
  
"Whatever..." Hiei snorted. "...to quote what Yusuke and Kuwabara said before I came in here, 'Mommy! Mommy! Kurama's gonna be a mommy~~'~"  
  
(A/N: That, if you notice, was from an earlier Kurama 1/2-type fic called A Demon's Curse. That and another fic were the first 2 fics that lead to the idea of Kurama 1/2. In both, Kurama was cursed and became pregnant, in one version Kuronue was even in it. It was great, but I think Kurama 1/2 is better, ne?)  
  
"Hey! They didn't!"  
  
"But they did..." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Whatever.. I am going to sleep!" Kurama laid his head on the pillow.  
  
Hiei smirked. "sweet dreams."  
  
He left the room.  
  
***WEEK LATER***  
  
"So, Kurama finally got the OK to go?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hiei said, sipping his soda.   
  
"Great!" Yusuke said, taking a swig of soda.  
  
"Yep..." Hiei said.  
  
"You aren't very chatty, ne, Hiei?" Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Not in the mood..." Hiei snorted.  
  
"You've become rather nice ever since Kurama's conflict brewed..."  
  
"You try and handle a pregnant woman..."  
  
"...True..."   
  
"Ya got that right!"  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
(A/N: As you can see, I am in a minor block of what to do at this one moment...)  
  
****Week Later****  
  
"Welcome home, Kurama-san!" Yukina cheered.  
  
"Beinvenidos!" Keiko said, smirking at her billingeral abilities.  
  
Kurama just sighed, walking into the house like it was nothing.  
  
To him, it WAS nothing.  
  
The kits were going to be the thing that had to matter the most.  
  
He closed the door to his room and laid on the bed.   
  
"Saa..." he tried to roll on his stomach, but it didn't go too well...  
  
He got up and grabbed a manga.  
  
Ranma 1/2.  
  
'Gawd... this one...' Kurama thought. 'It's like a mirrior of my life... a guy who changes to a girl and 2 people who are in love with me fighting like this...'  
  
He opened up the graphic novel.  
  
It was the chapter of the seventh volume titled "Romeo? Romeo? Romeo?!"  
  
His eyes danced across the pages.  
  
And after awhile, Ranma was not Ranma.  
  
And Akane was not Akane.  
  
He felt his head hit the bed.  
  
And he was dreaming.  
  
***DrEaMlAnD***  
  
"ONEGAI!" Yusuke begged Hiei. "Onegai, Hiei! Please play the part!"  
  
"I HATE being in plays! Don't you ever give up?" Hiei asked, dressed like a little school girl.  
  
"No one can play this part but you!" Kuwabara yelled, dressed as Godzilla.  
  
"I have an idea!" Hiei yelled.  
  
He looked to Kurama, who was playing Poker with some friends.  
  
"OH KURAMA~~~!" He yelled, magically getting a pail of cold water.  
  
Kurama, who was in his male form, was pumled with some water, became a girl.\  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"It... it can't be...." Yusuke gasped.  
  
"KURAMA OF THE CROSS-DRESSERS!" Kuwabara bowed.  
  
"I AM NOT CROSS-DRESSING!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Oh! Do tell!" one of Kurama's friends asked.  
  
Hiei smiled. "He is perfect for the job! He does all the right tricks... and he learns so well!"   
  
"Why don't you want the role, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "It's the lead."  
  
"It's probably some part with me being the queen of the dragons or katana women or something stupid..." Hiei snorted.  
  
"But, Hiei, just listen to what part you are playing!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I think we have to use plan B..." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh God..." Yusuke sighed. He pointed his fan to Kurama. "KURAMA! YOU WILL BE JULIET!"  
  
"Juliet?" Hiei whispered.  
  
He pulled a bunch of desks together and made a tower, Kurama gripping to an end.  
  
"ROMEO! OH ROMEO! WHEREFORE ART THOU ROMEO!"  
  
"Yes! Hiei will do it!" Yusuke cheered.  
  
All of a sudden, Kuronue came from the rubble of desks. "IT IS THE EAST, AND JULIET IS THE SUN!"  
  
"EEEECCCCCCKKKKKK!" Hiei socked him. "NOT YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY!"  
  
Yusuke just held the little ticket that gave him permision to join. "...."  
  
Everyone turned around to see that Botan was trying to stab a nail into a voodoo doll that look slightly like Kurama.  
  
"Holy shit..." Hiei yelled. "...no way you got permision...."  
  
They looked down at a tag on the voodoo doll that said 'Permission to join'.  
  
"I know that playing Romeo won't be easy... I might accidently blow someone up..." said a voice.  
  
"KARASU?!" everyone gasped.  
  
"BUT I'LL DO IT!" Karasu yelled, accidently blowing up a desk.  
  
"Heh heh..." Kurama patted Hiei's back. "You have fun..."  
  
Kuronue, Botan, and Karasu pouted, "YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE JULIET?!"  
  
"Uh... Hiei will be... they just said... remember?" Kurama cocked his head.  
  
"Oh well!" Kuronue sighed.  
  
Hiei walked away.  
  
Everyone else was shocked.  
  
"CRAP!" Kurama yelled.  
  
***  
  
"Okay! the Drama Club Competion is soon to begin!" Yusuke announced, the day of the play's permier. "Ready?"  
  
Hiei sat on a tree, searching madly for the 'Romeos'.  
  
Kurama had finally given in and said he would be Romeo.  
  
But the others still wanted the part.  
  
"It seems Kurama won't make it, ne?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"What a coward..." Karasu laughed.  
  
Karasu lunged at Hiei.  
  
Kurama came through a window. "HELL NO!"  
  
Everyone sighed. "Still alive?"  
  
"Oh! Thank goodness!" said a voice. "You are still alive! You are so dreamy!"  
  
Kurama turned around to see a girl with a suspiciously long blue ponytail.  
  
"You are so hunky!" she said dreamily, drooling. "Umm... here's a pie as a token of my gratitude!"  
  
Kurama stared at the pie. "Um..."  
  
the girl ran.  
  
'Hehehehe...' Botan, the school girl, thought. 'If I can't have a love scene with him... no one will! I stole one of Karasu's bombs!'  
  
Kurama shoved the pie back to her and ran.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
***  
  
Everyone got on their costumes.  
  
Everyone was ready.  
  
"Romeo! Oh Romeo!" Hiei yelled. "Wherefore art thou, Romeo?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An evil cliffy! lol! Well, now it is just getting weird... okay... R&R! I am going to the Yankee game! Go Yanks! 


	12. Chapter 11

Gabbi: Meepers... I am really stuck on dat Magic of the Heart...  
  
Kurama: Are you trying to reframe a yaoi love scene?  
  
Gabbi: Yup. It's pretty half and half. Everyone is wanting the yaoi love and not wanting it.  
  
Karasu: Do what you wanna. Who gives a damn about what happens?  
  
Gabbi: That's why I love you, Karasu-Chan.  
  
Kurama: What about me?! I am better than that CROW!  
  
Gabbi: Look, Karasu is scary as hell, but I love him too.  
  
Kurama: Oo; Okay... like your love for Ash Ketchem of Pokemon?  
  
Gabbi: Look, Pokemon is gay, but Ash is awesome! I loved the part in the movie when he turned to stone!  
  
Kurama and Karasu: And... so...  
  
Gabbi: It's how I like my bishounen; tortured.   
  
Karasu and Kurama: *look at eachother* Ooh...  
  
Gabbi: So, Karasu, have you gotten over Kurama?  
  
Karasu: Long as the air makes my hair turns blonde, my love for Kurama shall never die.  
  
Kurama: Well... That's sweet... OO;  
  
Karasu: I love when you do that, koi.  
  
Kurama: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
Gabbi: ladies and gentalmen, this is Kurama/Karasu at its finest...  
  
Kurama: UGH!  
  
Karasu: HAH! This is a R rated fic! I can do basically whatever I want! I can say the F word!  
  
Kurama: Why don't you?  
  
Karasu: Gabbi don't like the F word used in my terms... ;;  
  
Gabbi: You can say it.  
  
Karasu: F***! Damn! It goes like F*** not the word!  
  
Gabbi: Hah!  
  
Kurama: Oh Inari...  
  
Gabbi: C'mon Karasu!  
  
Karasu: F***! F***! F***!  
  
Gabbi: LOL! Lmao!  
  
Kurama: Now that is just torture in Gabbi's Terms...  
  
Karasu: Look! I think I got it! Fcuk! Dammit! No!  
  
Gabbi: Oh how CLUMSEY of me... ^^  
  
Karasu: FCUK! FCUK!   
  
Gabbi: This is so funny!  
  
Kurama: Riight...  
  
Gabbi: Okay, Karasu, I'll reply, you keep on trying...  
  
Karasu: YOU SUCK!  
  
Gabbi: Me knows!  
  
Karasu: *keeps trying to say it*  
  
Kurama: --; Least he is not making out with me... or trying to...  
  
Karasu: DON'T JINYX IT!  
  
Gabbi: Saa...:  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- I love that chapter too! It is sooo funny! I had to pick a chapter that had the whole bunch of the lovers. It was fun!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Karasu can be hot! See? *kisses Karasu*  
  
*runs to sink and brushes teeth* SEE?  
  
Karasu: No one loves me...  
  
Kurama: I do...  
  
Karasu: Really?  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Karasu: T_T; wai...  
  
Gabbi: ......  
  
Draconia SilverFlame- It WAS serious. Kurama is dreaming, remember? Really, do you really think that a fic by ME will be constantly serious?  
  
Saria19- Welcome to the club.  
  
Who do you think it is?- LOL, oh boys... didn't he finally read it? I am sure Ryu was thinking about that... whoo...  
  
Tari Laitaine- I know what you mean. Addiction fics that are gross... you can analyze it. I like that stuff.  
  
HIEIhotsause- Aww... you no feel the love?  
  
Starr Dust- I am an "avid Yankee Fan" as my Spanish teacher says. I am sooo pissed at the pitcher! How dare he do that! And all that other crap... GO YANKEES! FRY THE MARLINS!  
  
Karasu: ?? eh?  
  
Kurama: Don't worry...  
  
Gabbi: Heh  
  
animegurl6- Okay... 1) Kurama is having twins I think I have said. *looks at Caroline* *Caroline nods* okay... and 2) They have names. 3) GOD NO! NO HIEI/KUWABARA OR KARASU/KUWABARA! Karasu and Hiei don't deserve that! 4) DVDs are God. 5) I love those quotes and 6) THE KURAMA/KARASU FIGHTS ROCK!  
  
Joey-D- Don't worry, minna, I am moving the site to my friend's domain. *glomps Gracie* thanks...  
  
Kurama: NOW WE MUST DO THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!  
  
Gabbi: What?  
  
Kurama: Start the fic before Karasu humps me!  
  
Karasu: *grins evily*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 11: Dreams are REALLY Weird...  
  
***  
  
"JULIET!" Karasu yelled, jumping from the back.  
  
"THAT'S ROMEO?!" Keiko yelled from the crowd.  
  
"NO WAY! I AM ROMEO!" yelled Kuronue.  
  
"NO! I AM!" Kurama yelled, crushing Kuronue into the ground.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Kurama then said, giving him the victory sign. "We're partners and all... but this has to be..."  
  
"OKAY!" Shizuru yelled. "Who is the real Romeo?!"  
  
Yukina, her, and Keiko put up signs. "Bachelor number 1, 2, 3?"  
  
"Oh Kurama..." Botan said, coming from the senery and grabbing his leg.  
  
"ARGH!" Hiei whacked her and knocked her off.  
  
"JULIET!" Kurama yelled,  
  
"Oh Romeo!" Hiei laughed.  
  
"Oh crap!" the Romeo wanna-bes moaned.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Aren't they suppose to talk?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"It's a dramatic pause, dolt!" Gabbi hollared.  
  
"I love these sappy scenes.." Caroline sniffed. "Even if I don't support Hiei/Kurama..."  
  
(A/N: Yes... cameos from the Daichi...)  
  
"Oh, Juliet..." Kurama asked. "Did you learn your lines?"  
  
"Uh... no... I was hoping you did..." Hiei blushed.  
  
"EMBRACE!" Yusuke yelled to them.  
  
"Ah..." Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"Just do as I say!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Kurama said, getting serious. "O, Juliet!"  
  
"R-romeo!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Uh..." Kurama blanked out, he hoped Hiei knew the lines...  
  
"KISS!" Yusuke yelled, along with many hungry yaoi fangirls.  
  
"YEAH! GO!" they screamed. "WE KNOW HIEI IS A GUY! GO! GO! LET'S SEE A LEMON SCENE!"  
  
"Uh..." Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
"GOOOO!" they yelled in hoards.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama. "Noo..."  
  
"Nani?!" Kurama asked.   
  
"I can't kiss you!" Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"Nani?!" Kurama yelled again. "NAZE!"  
  
"Hentai! behind you!" he yelled.  
  
Karasu was behind Kurama. "Uh... no I'm not..."  
  
Kurama punched him.  
  
Karasu hit the ground.  
  
"Now?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I can't in public!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"ARGH!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"NOOOO!" the yaoi fangirls screamed.  
  
Botan snickered and flipped Kurama off the stage. "I wanted to kiss you, but Hiei will do!"  
  
The yaoi fangirls pouted. "WE WANT YAOI!"  
  
Kanji King rose up. "SHUT UP, BAKAS!"  
  
Kurama slipped into the backstage and found some cold water. He went into his girl form and...  
  
***  
  
"JULIET!" Kuronue yelled, realizing the show must go on.  
  
"Oh, Romeo!" Hiei yelled, trying to play along.  
  
"OI! AT LEAST THE ROMEO SHOULD BE GOOD LOOKING!" Karasu yelled as he shoved Kuronue away.  
  
Kuwabara narrated. "And so, the ugly crow took Juliet captive..."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN UGLY CROW?!" Karasu yelled.  
  
Someone grabbed him and Kuronue.  
  
"Oh, Karasu, Kuronue...."  
  
"KURAMA!" they gasped.  
  
"Heh heh..." Kurama took out a bottle of sake. He was dressed as Juliet.  
  
"WHAT?! A new Juliet?!" Mee Mee yelled.  
  
"I think she's cute!" Joey drooled.  
  
Hiei was tied up in a corner...  
  
"WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuronue yelled, drunk as hell.  
  
Karasu was a pretty strong guy when it came to achole...  
  
Kurama took the drunk Kuronue and threw him off stage.  
  
Maruken and several other Kuronue fans pouted.  
  
Karasu came out of nowhere and glomped Kurama.  
  
"OH INARI!" Kurama kicked him.  
  
Several Karasu haters clapped.  
  
Other people just gasped at the strenght.  
  
"HERE YA GO!" Karasu came back with a bottle of sake.  
  
Kurama sucked it all in.  
  
"HEY YOU!" Mrs. Eckle, the principal, yelled, "DRINKING BY MINORS IS ILLEGAL!"  
  
"IT'S LOVE'S DUE!" Karasu yelled, blowing up some of the principal's path.  
  
"Oh..." she said.  
  
Kurama stood drunkly in front of Karasu. "Okies..."  
  
Kurama stubbled over and fell asleep.  
  
"Poor Romeo..." Kuwabara pouted. "Finding his love so fair, dead..."  
  
"Thus.. a kiss I die.." Karasu said, about to kiss Kurama.  
  
"I think you got the wrong Juliet!" Hiei yelled, with his katana.  
  
Karasu smirked and his hands glowed a green ki. "YOU WANNA FIGHT, HENTAI?!"  
  
He charged. "ON GUARD!"  
  
Hiei kept blocking.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" Demon Dog screamed.  
  
"Yeah!" Karen yelled. "Your boyfriend needs you!"  
  
Karasu snorted. 'The show must go on... even if it is not with Kurama!"  
  
He lunged foward ready to kiss Hiei.  
  
"TWO-TIMER!" Kurama yelled, whacking him on the head.  
  
"IT'S MY SCENE!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Oh really?" Kurama asked. "With KARASU?!"  
  
"Hey, do you WANNA get killed by the teachers and everyone?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama looked at Karasu and brought him up. "I heard that you win a prize if you are the best play. I am gonna kiss no matter who it is!"  
  
SMACK! Kurama kissed Karasu on the lips.  
  
Non-Yaoi fangirls and Yaoi fangirls alike gasped. "THEY DID IT!"  
  
"Oh, Kurama!" Karasu gasped, tape on his lips.  
  
"Even with the tape it's gross..." Kurama snorted.  
  
Kurama tied him and threw him off the stage.  
  
"YOSH! I got kissed!" Karasu gasped.  
  
Kurama slipped out, in the boy form and wearing the Romeo costume.  
  
Hiei was in the corner. "You really hate me enough to kiss Karasu?"   
  
SMACK! Kurama was smacked.  
  
"I guess I know where I stand..." Hiei yelled, walking away.  
  
***  
  
Hiei ripped off the costume. "I quit!"  
  
"But there is only one more scene!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Kurama yelled. "I kissed Karasu for this thing!"  
  
Hiei snorted. "You know you loved it... gaylord..."   
  
"WHAT?! I PUT TAPE ON HIS FACE IT WAS SO GROSS!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"So you think..." Hiei snapped.  
  
"They're back!" everyone gasped.  
  
"OH KURAMA!" Karasu yelled, still tied. "I AM SORRY THAT I CONSIDERED KISSING HIEI! I LOVED THE KISS SO MUCH!"  
  
Hiei snorted.  
  
Kurama. "Why do you still have the stupid tape on your face?" Kurama asked.  
  
"A symbol of my love," Karasu said.  
  
"SEE, HIEI!" Kurama yelled, punching Karasu.  
  
Botan came behind Hiei and knocked him out.  
  
"AHH!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"One step closer and I kill Hiei!" Botan yelled.  
  
"You little..." Kurama yelled.  
  
"Let's go, Juliet!" Botan laughed evily.  
  
Karasu came and socked Botan. "IT IS I WHO IS STILL ROMEO!"   
  
"SHUT UP!" Kurama hit her.  
  
Kurama held the unconcious Hiei. "WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO FINISH!"  
  
Kuwabara sighed. "...and so, Juliet does not awaken..."  
  
***  
  
"Juliet lays in a coffin in her unconiscious state waiting for the lips of the the one she loves to awake her..." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Isn't that Sleeping Beauty?" Kanji King asked.  
  
"Hai..." Gabbi sighed.  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei. "....he's gonna kill me..."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei and then at the crowd, sweat pouring down his face. "I have to do it! I have to see what the prize is! It might get me out of this body!"  
  
"Here it goes!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Hurry up! Kiss 'im!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Admit it, Kurama! You can't do it!" Karasu yelled. "Now get back in the dress and..."  
  
WHACK! Kurama punched him.  
  
"AHH! I WISH IT WOULDN'T BE SO HARD!" Kurama complained.  
  
Hiei tugged on a side-lock of Kurama's hair.  
  
"Oh, Romeo..." he said.  
  
"How long have you been awake?!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Just let's get it over with..." Hiei snorted.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei. "I don't wanna do anything that'll force you..."  
  
"I'll make it easy..." Hiei said, grabbing Kurama's face.  
  
And their lips met.  
  
Everyone gasped. "THEY DID IT!"  
  
And several Rabid non-yaoi fangirls chased Gabbi out.  
  
"THE WINNERS!" the judges cheered.  
  
And Kurama and Hiei looked at the judges as they pointed to a display of fruits and candies and two young girls. One with long black hair and the other with red...~~  
  
The dream ended.  
  
"What the..." Kurama started.  
  
He looked up. "GAH! KARASU!"  
  
He nearly fell off the bed, but Hiei caught him. "Since when do I look like Karasu?"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Gomen..."  
  
Hiei smiled. "It's okay..."  
  
"Better get something to eat... I am starving..."  
  
Hiei nodded. "The craving today is..."  
  
"Cheese-dipped Pocky... I always wanted to see how that tasted..." Kurama laughed.  
  
"Uh... right..." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Cheese..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu and Kurama: WTF?  
  
Karasu: Eh... close enough...  
  
Kurama: Cheese-dipped Pocky?  
  
Gabbi: I am bored! Anyway, people, leave a review! For every review you are helping innocent bishounen with red hair get tortured! So go and hit the button!  
  
Kurama: O_O 


	13. Chapter 12

Gabbi: WATASHI AI REVIEWERS!  
  
Kurama: It's nice to see Gabbi speaking in a language less irritating than that giberish...  
  
Karasu: I don't mind it!  
  
Gabbi: You are so sweet!  
  
Karasu: Hee ^^  
  
Gabbi: Oh Karasu-Chan, you are soo sweet! I am sorry I called you a gay pervert!  
  
Karasu: That's okay, Gabbi-Chan!  
  
Kurama: *gags* ass-kisser  
  
Gabbi: Oh well!  
  
Joey, Vash, Ryu, and Chao- LMAO! Oh, I am so happy I have a secret service-type people thing! It's great to see shounens in the yaoi stuff!  
  
The real Eternal Sailor Earth- *everyone is still gagging* THEY'RE CALLED FOOD CRAVINGS!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- ooh! It's okay... I don't get things straight either...  
  
Kurama: O_O; you hurt!  
  
Hiei: GAK!  
  
Karasu: Carrots n.n;  
  
Gabbi: Hmm.. cool... okay... cool!  
  
Minna: YUM!  
  
Gabbi: Heheheh...  
  
Karasu8- *forces Karasu to kiss her* WILL DO! We have to work on our fic...  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Thanks! But the kits are not even born yet! The fun has only started!  
  
Youko-Kali- YOU GOTTA READ RANMA 1/2! LOL... funny.... but Karasu was just in the closet!  
  
Saria19- LOL  
  
Angel Kitten4- Hey thanks!  
  
animegurl6- MICHAEL JACKSON/HIEI!? NOOOO! I HAD TO HEAR THRILLER 9 TIMES TODAY! NO!  
  
Storm Elf- Aww... me likey the dream...  
  
Night Fox Hiten- Oh dozo!  
  
Starr Dust- ;_;... they lost... but the Marlins kinda deserved it... The Yanks will win next year!  
  
Tari Laitaine- lol, thanks! You are one of the few that loved the dream! lol, I can see it now, a whole bunch of Rabid Yaoi Fangirls, your friend included... heheh... and the kits you shall see!  
  
Okay! I say we start!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 12: I Guess We'll Never Know  
  
***  
  
Kurama was eating his Pocky merrily. The crunching noises keeping him content. "Hmm... hmm..."  
  
He purred. "Wee..."  
  
(A/N: He's talking like me...)  
  
Hiei just stared at the pregnant kitsune.  
  
"Uh... Kurama?" Hiei said.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama said, munching.  
  
"Are you in anyway... hurt about the whole... thing that happened? You seem fine..."  
  
"Uh... yeah! I am fine!"  
  
Kurama kept eating.  
  
"We'll go with that..." Hiei said. "Can I have one?"  
  
Kurama looked at him. "Fine..." he handed him a piece.  
  
"One?" Hiei asked. "Just one?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "I am starving!"  
  
Hiei sighed.  
  
He milked the Pocky for all it was worth.  
  
Kurama reached over to brush his cheek, but he fell flat on his stomach.  
  
"AHH! OUCH!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Hiei asked nervously.  
  
Kurama laughed as he got up. "Uhh... yeah..."  
  
Hiei sighed. "Good. If something went wrong, I'd probably panic."  
  
Hiei panicking. That was something Kurama wanted to see.  
  
Kurama sighed and kept on nibbling his Pocky. "I really need to make a den or something."  
  
"Nani?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"A den, I am still a Youko, you know. I have this weird instict to make a den. I got to!"  
  
"But... uh..." Hiei started to plead.  
  
(I have this song I am listening to that fits this... hee ^^;)  
  
"It's okay... I can make a little den out of towels or something."  
  
Hiei sighed. "My Gods, you aren't serious..."  
  
"Well, I am," Kurama said.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Kurama cuddled to Hiei's shoulder. "Purr..."  
  
"Okay, get off my arm..." Hiei said.  
  
"Hee hee... this is fun..."  
  
Hiei picked Kurama off of him. "Okay... stop that..."  
  
Kurama sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I can't help it... I am nervous... I am scared... what if the kits have trouble being born, Hiei? What if they can't get out? Will they have to rip me apart in order to let them be born? There are times when people have to choose between the child and the mother. Or one of the twins. Who would you choose Hiei? Me? Or Karasu's children?"  
  
Hiei let it all sink in. "What would you want me to choose?"  
  
Kurama smiled. "I know this sounds really stupid... but I'd want you to pick the children."  
  
Hiei looked at the fox, confused. "Why?"  
  
"I dunno... I have cheated death... I wouldn't mind seeing someone live because of me and not die because of me for once. Remember, Hiei, Shuichi Minamino could've been a real person and not a sheild for me should I have not invaded."  
  
Hiei realized he was talking like regular Kurama.  
  
Kurama continued. "For all I know, people could be dying because of me. Shuichi might've found the cure for a disese! He could've become someone!"   
  
Hiei hushed the fox. "We'll never know. And I am sure this is all exaggeration..."  
  
Kurama hugged Hiei's arm. "Yeah... I guess we'll never know..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dee do... Dee do... Dee do... Dee do..." Yusuke said as he walked to the Minamino residents to check on our favorite Red.  
  
"Puu!" Puu squealed, on top of his head.  
  
"Yep!" Yusuke laughed. "Kurama's gonna be a parent, funny, ne?"  
  
"PUU!"  
  
"Ahh... I know... It is rather hillarious... if only it wasn't Karasu that did it to him... eh... he's pretty cute..."  
  
"PUU!"  
  
"Puu! You perv!"  
  
"PUU~~~!"  
  
They walked to the house and knocked on the door. Hiei opened it. "Yusuke?"  
  
"Oi, is Kurama around, I wanna check on him. Everyone is worried about him."  
  
"He's in his room. He's nesting..."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I am just the person playing along..."  
  
"Ahh... the bystandard?"  
  
"You can say that. Come in."  
  
They ran upstairs and went into Kurama's room.  
  
Kurama was in what looked like a weird pile of blankets, reading a manga. "Konnichiwa, Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke bent down and looked at Kurama's face. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine, Yusuke, why?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I dunno... I heard that it hurts to be pregnant..."  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Not really..."  
  
Yusuke pocked his stomach.  
  
"Okay.... when will you stop poking my body parts?"  
  
"I do not know..."  
  
Kurama took Yusuke's hand and flicked it back.  
  
"SHIMATTA! BITCH!"  
  
Kurama sighed. "You didn't stop..."  
  
Yusuke flapped his hand. "Soo... what are ya naming the kits?"  
  
"ano..." Kurama started.  
  
Hiei stared the other way.  
  
"Dude, don't tell me you guys have no names..."  
  
"Aiyah... do you really think that we'd think that fast?" Kurama asked. "I just had a dream that you were an actor..."  
  
"Was I a hot bishounen idol?" Yusuke asked. "The next Bond dude?"  
  
"You were a clown."  
  
"I find it suits you," Hiei joked.  
  
"And what were you, Kurama?" Yusuke smirked. "Hiei was a pimp and you were his transexual hooker [1]?"  
  
"No," Kurama sighed. "It would fit though..."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"You know Ranma 1/2?"  
  
"That one with the boy and the panda and the girl who can't talk straight [2]?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hai, that one," Kurama said.  
  
"Oh... I see... go on..." Yusuke urged.  
  
"Okay," Kurama said. "I was reading a chapter of Ranma 1/2 before I went to bed. I was so sleepy. And when I went to sleep, it replayed the chapter. You, Hiei, Kuwabara, the stupid authoress, and Hiei, even Karasu and Kuronue were in it."  
  
"Seriously? You were doing the Romeo and Juliet one, right?"  
  
"R-right... how did you know?"  
  
"It's right on the desk..."  
  
"Ooh..." Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"So it was really weird?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Sounds like you had fun..."  
  
Puu went over and made a cooing noise to Kurama. Kurama sighed as he rubbed Puu's head. "It's okay..."  
  
"He's worried," Yusuke said. "I am too. What if the kits come premature? What if the your body is still too young? You are only 15 in this form!"  
  
"Hard to believe you are worried about someone besides Keiko or yourself," Hiei mused.  
  
"Look, I am really guilty that I couldn't help. It haunts me! I have nightmares of Karasu raping you in front of me! And when I wanted to help, I was frozen. It hurt! I am worried of you, Kurama. Kuwabara is too. He keeps having nightmares too!"  
  
"Really?" Kurama and Hiei asked.   
  
"So he claims... he can be a person who exaggerates you know..." Yusuke said.  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara, who was reading a magazine, then sneezed at that instant. [3]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1]- This was somewhat what a friend (or is he?) of mine, Bobby said. A kid in my school dressed as a girl and Bobby, who was a pimp, said "Hey, Justin [the 'girl']! Wanna be my transexual hooker?!" So.. yeah...  
  
[2]- This was somewhat how Kanji King described Ranma 1/2 to me... the girl who can't talk straight is Shampoo...  
  
[3]- I am sure you know if you sneeze someone is thinking of you...  
  
So, yeah, PLEASE R&R! THE KITS ARE COMING AND I AM E-MAILING THE REVIEWERS PICTURES! ONCE THE STUPID SCANNER WORKS... 


	14. Chapter 13

Gabbi: *sweatdrops* I forgot to put the pic on the e-mail to all the reviewers...so if the kits come in the fic, I'll send the pic on with the e-mail!  
  
Demon Dog: =)  
  
Kurama: ^^; Well... shall we reply to reviews?  
  
Karasu: Let's go!  
  
Gabbi: Yeah!  
  
Midnight Wolf Angel- Thanks for the advice! And I knew what a bokken was!  
  
Karasu: *cries* You hurt me...  
  
Kurama: *points and cackles*  
  
Karasu: *slaps him*  
  
Hiei: ^^  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast- You girls are crazy!  
  
yusukes love slave- I know that well...  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- Yes you shall  
  
Night Fox Hiten- That's good... that's real good... wee...  
  
Starr Dust- You shall see! I have saved your e-mail address!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- Yay! Another Yaoi fangirl! Welcome to the club!   
  
Hiei and Karasu: *drools* Ahh... Youko... *puts hand into bag*  
  
Hiei: A new katana~  
  
Karasu: A Playboy Magazine~~  
  
Kurama: *pouts* What about me?!  
  
Gabbi: I guess that makes Karasu a bi!  
  
Karasu: Hey... looky here... some 40 year-old actress... her career is over...  
  
Gabbi: Karasu, I wonder what goes in your head...  
  
Karasu8- I ish doing chappie!  
  
OH, MINNA-SAN, PLEASE READ KARASU8 AND MEH FIC, SURPRISE, KURAMA! IT HAS ALL YOUR FAVE YAOI PAIRINGS IN IT!  
  
Saria19- These secrets, I am not revealing... not now... not yet...  
  
The Mighty Winged Dragon Of RA- Thanks!  
  
blitz- Dozo!  
  
GeneStarwindsLoveSlave- lol... good point...  
  
Nagem- Poor you... well... me writes!  
  
Kaya-Anna- saa... what are we going to do with you?  
  
AmyChild- IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?! lol  
  
Well, Domo arigato reviews! And... strange... many people who reviewed the fic reviews Haunted: Don't Scream... wowies... ya'll love Karasu, ne? Or is it Kurama?  
  
Karasu: *shrugs*  
  
Kurama: Let's go!  
  
Hiei: *splashes water on him and kisses him*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu's Girl AKA Kurama 1/2  
  
Chapter 13: Yuuki, Ganas, Mut, Coraggio, Coragem= Courage   
  
***  
  
Hiei yawned and got off the windowsill. He looked at Kurama's bed to see it was fox-less. He thought he heard something in the middle of the night and he went to the little 'den'. There was no Kurama, but it reeked of sweat, and there was some blood and fluid around.  
  
"Shit... what happened?" Hiei whispered.  
  
He ran downstairs.  
  
"Shiori?! Kurama?! Hello?!"  
  
He ran to the kitchen to see a note.  
  
'Hiei,  
  
By the time you get this letter, I'll probably be half-way to being a parent.  
  
Wish me luck!  
  
Kurama'  
  
Hiei gasped. "Crap! No way am i going to miss this!"  
  
He ran, got his cloak, and charged to the hospital.  
  
Half-way, though, he stopped and sweatdropped. "Uhh... where IS the hospital...?"  
  
Hiei just decided to walk in the direction he thought was right.  
  
"Shimatta... shimatta... matte, didn't Kurama say it should take 9 months till the kits were born?! Oh gods, it's only 7 months! They're still too young! No!"  
  
Hiei started to run as fast as he could.  
  
People stared at his speed. "My God... he's the fastest boy in Japan..."  
  
***  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in the hospital. "...I just realized, we were here 2 months ago..."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah! But this is a good thing!"   
  
Yusuke sighed. "Right. Where's Hiei?!"  
  
"Kurama told me he left a note... God, he must be in pain..."  
  
Yusuke sighed and looked at the ceiling. "If that Karasu comes... I swear I'll rips his balls off..."  
  
"Is that really nessicary?" asked a low voice. "What's done is done. He got screwed already, you can't do anything..."  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, blue in the face. "Ano... Kuwabara... if I wasn't as smart as I thought, I would say that was Karasu..."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Hai... I know..."  
  
Karasu went between them and whispered. "Bang."  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Kuwabara and Yusuke screamed.  
  
Karasu sighed. "Shut up."  
  
He shoved them on the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I don't suggest you keep your violent actions!" a nurse yelled.  
  
Karasu faced her. "Gomen nasai. I come to see the bearer of my children. Her name is Minamino Shuichi... Kurama..."  
  
"Ahh... she's getting ready at the moment... you may see her... follow me..." the nurse said.  
  
"NOO!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to the nurse. "Don't let him NEAR her! Karasu is a little Fu-"  
  
"You boys must calm down..." the nurse said.  
  
"HE RAPED HER!"  
  
The nurse sighed. "She's a beautiful girl, I understand if you want her or something, but I am going to show him to Miss Minamino..."  
  
"HE IS A RAPIST!"  
  
The nurse sighed.  
  
"They speak the truth..." a voice said softly.  
  
Hiei walked in, almost on cue.  
  
"Umm..." the nurse mumbled.  
  
"He raped her. That's true. But let him go and see her," Hiei smirked.  
  
"Hiei?! What the hell have you been smoking?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Nothing... I am going to watch him..." Hiei said, walking towards Karasu.  
  
Karasu eyes him.  
  
"I know that Karasu just wouldn't kill someone in this condition. I can see it in his eyes... it's his children, remember that," Hiei said.  
  
He grabbed Karasu by the muzzle. "Where's the room, nurse?"  
  
The nurse pointed. She was confused.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Dozo."  
  
Karasu trailed behind, tears in his eyes. "KISAMA! THIS MUZZLE IS NOT A TOY!"  
  
Hiei snorted and walked.  
  
Karasu and him made it to the room.  
  
"Let's go, Crow..." Hiei said.  
  
Karasu nodded and opened the door. They walked to the weird bed thing that was where Kurama was laying in.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Karasu and Hiei gasped, poking it.  
  
"It's the bed from hell," Kurama laughed. "Karasu... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhh... well..." Karasu sweatdropped.  
  
Hiei took the stand. "He came here, I let him in. Is that okay?"  
  
Kurama cringed and nodded. "Y-yeah... fine..."  
  
"Kitsune, are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine... really, Hiei..." Kurama smiled nervously. "There's suppose to be a little pain..."  
  
"How long have you been here?!" Hiei asked. "I woke up an hour ago and you weren't there and I went to the den and there was blood and sweat..."  
  
"I had a little.... trouble at first..." Kurama said. "I'm fine now, Hiei..."  
  
"What happened?! Did the dragon boy have anything to do with it?!" Karasu asked.  
  
"Dragon boy?" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Whatever you are," Karasu snapped.  
  
Kurama smirked. "No... not at all... I kinda started to bleed a little... the kits went in over their heads... but I'm fine now..."  
  
Hiei and Karasu sighed with relief.  
  
"Kurama..." Shiori walked in, kissing Kurama's sweaty brow. "The doctors going to check on you soon... oh, i am so excited!"  
  
Karasu and Kurama just sat there until she noticed them.  
  
"Oh! Hiei! Who's this other man?"  
  
Karasu danced around a little. "Yes! She got my gender right!"  
  
Hiei sighed. "This is Karasu; an Evil Pervert [1]."  
  
Shiori looked at Karasu. "Y-you's the man that raped... GET OUT."  
  
Karasu growled.  
  
"GET OUT YOU RAPIST! I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"  
  
Karasu ran away, tail between his legs.  
  
Kurama and Hiei just stared at Shiori. "..."  
  
"Oh my!" Shiori gasped. "I guess I got a little too loud..."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei. "Hiei, can I hold your hand?"  
  
"Naze?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I... well... nigens do it all the time... it eases pain to be with your lover..." Kurama said.  
  
"Umm..." Hiei shrugged. "Okay..."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Shiori smiled, too.  
  
Kurama let out a yip and accidently crushed poor Hiei's hand.  
  
"ARGH!" Hiei yelled. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Ooh... gomen nasai, koibito... contractions..."  
  
Hiei stared at the red marks on his hand. "Baka..."  
  
The doctor came in, Hiei's hand throbbing, the squeezing continuing and killing his poor hand.  
  
THe doctor smirked. "A little bit more, miss..."  
  
Hiei kept making faces.  
  
The doctor laughed again. "Then I think you'll both be a little better..."  
  
Hiei nodded and smiled dumbly.  
  
The doctor left again.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Almost... good... I don't know how long I can take this..."  
  
Hiei kept making faces.  
  
Kurama smiled gently. "You can leave, Hiei, if your hand hurts... I kinda wanna be alone... you too, Kassan..."  
  
(A/N: Oh shit! My teeth hurt like hell! Ouch! DAMN YOU BRACES! DAMN YOU TO HELL!)  
  
Kurama was afraid to mention to them he felt something was wrong. Hiei was scared enough several times. This would make him pull his hair out.  
  
Hiei and Shiori nodded.  
  
Kurama smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
He felt something was really wrong now... he started to bleed again. He prayed silently to every god in the world that the wave he gave Hiei wasn't for forever.  
  
Hiei thought something was wrong, but he ignored it.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him. "Why'd you leave?"  
  
"Kurama wanted us to," Hiei said.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.  
  
Some doctors ran toward Kurama's room.  
  
"Shit... no..." Hiei whispered.  
  
Shiori looked at the doctor nervously. "No... no..."  
  
"It's probably nothing..." Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei nodded, hoping for the best.   
  
A nurse came up to Hiei and Shiori. "Hello... Mrs. Minamino... Mr. Hiei... umm... may I speak to you guys for a minute?"  
  
Hiei and Shiori nodded.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well... she... we didn't... well..."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Shiori demanded.  
  
"I could give you all the medicial terms... but the fetas... they're... stuck..."  
  
(A/N: I'm in a bad mood. I am gonna play with your mind... I am calling Kurama 'her' for as long as I can... don't mind me...)  
  
"Then unstuck them!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"It's more complexed... there seems to be some... something more..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't even explain it..."  
  
Hiei growled. "Dammit, Kurama..."  
  
Hiei tried to think of what Kurama could've done... or Karasu... or even himself...  
  
He groaned. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
Shiori urged the nurse to continue.  
  
"Well... I just want to warn you that you might have to.. well... lose someone if you catch my drift."  
  
Shiori gasped a little.  
  
Hiei groaned.  
  
He remembered what Kurama said.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes.  
  
~~what if the kits have trouble being born, Hiei? What if they can't get out? Will they have to rip me apart in order to let them be born? There are times when people have to choose between the child and the mother. Or one of the twins. Who would you choose Hiei? Me? Or Karasu's children?~~  
  
Hiei recalled how he panicked at first.  
  
~~What would you want me to choose~~  
  
~~I know this sounds really stupid... but I'd want you to pick the children~~  
  
'Kurama said what he wanted... so I'll do just that...' Hiei thought.  
  
He walked to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu FK (female kurama) Hiei: GABBI!!  
  
Gabbi: *groans* okay... what?  
  
Karasu: HOWDAREYOUINSULTME!  
  
Gabbi: WILL ALL RAPIST PLEASE SHUT UP!  
  
Karasu and FK: *silence*  
  
Hiei and Gabbi: No! What did you do, Kurama-chan?!  
  
Onegai, leave a review... *falls* 


	15. Chapter 14

(From last Chapter)  
  
[1]- That's how Karasu-Chan, my friend, answered everyone when they asked who she was or Halloween... hee hee ^^;  
  
Gomen nasai!  
  
FK: Pweese, Mommy... no more sawy stowies...  
  
Hiei and Karasu: Gabbi! What the hell posseses you to harm my lover!  
  
Hiei and Karasu: *stare at eachother with fire*  
  
Hiei: EVIL PERVERT!  
  
Karasu: PERVERTED MONK!  
  
Miroku: *comes in and wacks him* YOU CAN TAKE NARAKU'S LAUGH, BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE MY NICKNAME!  
  
Karasu: @_@  
  
Hiei: Who the hell are you?!  
  
Miroku: *walks to FK* will you bare my children?  
  
FK: NO WAY! *smacks him* YOU HAVE THAT SANGO TO SCREW TILL YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!  
  
Miroku: *flies away*  
  
Gabbi: HE CAN FLY?!  
  
Karasu: HE CAN FLY! HE CAN FLY! HE CAN FLY! HE CAN FLY! HE CAN FLY~~!  
  
Hiei: *hits him*  
  
Karasu: @_@  
  
FK: Hiei, please stop hitting him, he just isn't gonna die...  
  
Hiei: True...  
  
Gabbi: REPLIES!  
  
Saria19- Yeah, did you notice that? Karasu seems very... toned down... I didn't see it at first myself... but you pointed it out...  
  
yusukes love slave- I can see you have fun...  
  
blitz- AWW!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- That sucks...  
  
Karasu and Hiei: NAKEY PEOPLES! YAY!  
  
FK: GAH! Aww... thanks so much... *goes male and kisses her back* that's so sweet...  
  
Gabbi: Aww...  
  
Kaya-Anna- I know that! I don't use big words! What were they anyway? OMG, I had no clue that this fic is, like, worrying people... I am soo sorry! You can hug Kurama! He's in the male form! It's okay, Kaya-Chan!  
  
DeadDeadHorse- Karasu gives you lovies!  
  
Karasu: *drooling* heheheheheh... Kurama's so innocent in these pics...  
  
Gabbi: And thanks soo much!  
  
Starr Dust- It's oo cliffy! Wee~  
  
ryo_ohki800- Okay, so this fic is leaving people sleepless and on the erge of suicide... right...  
  
house-of-bishys- WILL DO!  
  
MK: People want me... heh ^^;  
  
Gabbi: Of course!  
  
MK: Am I really that sexy?  
  
Gabbi Hiei and Karasu: HELL YEAH!  
  
Kurama: *feels loved*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama 1/2: Karasu's Girl  
  
Chapter 14: Forever Me!  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were pissed.  
  
Kurama was suffering alot, it had to be like this... Kurama's life could end any second if they didn't do something, or a miracle happened.  
  
A miracle...  
  
Yusuke thought for a second. He was a lucky little bastard his whole life... was his luck going to run out when he needed it most... for a friend?  
  
'God, please, just this once...' Yusuke thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama entirely blacked out.  
  
She was floating...   
  
Floating...  
  
And a hand reached out for her...  
  
She reached out and grabbed the hand.  
  
She was pulled.  
  
She looked at the eyes of her savior to see... herself?  
  
No, it wasn't, she had soft breasts and curved hips. Slender legs, and light red hair.  
  
This person, this man, had a well-toned cheast, and high shoulders. Long, but strong legs, and dark, crimson hair.  
  
(A/N: Can't ya tell I went through health class recently? XD)  
  
She was naked and exposed in front of him... literally and emotionally.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"I am you, don't you remember?" the man asked, his voice soft and melodic.  
  
Kurama felt in love with the voice. "My Gods, you ARE me... the male me... the me I..."  
  
"Shh..." the Male Kurama took her chin. "Quiet... you are me... yes... haven't seen me for awhile, ne?"  
  
Kurama shook her head. "No..."  
  
"You've seen her..." the male Kurama said, the Female form of Youko stepping in, her fox tails lapping at the strange world they were in.  
  
"Youko..." Kurama whispered. She tensed. "What is going on? Why don't I remember anything?!"  
  
"It's fine..." a new voice whispered. A man with fox ears and a fox tail walked towards her.  
  
"Please! No more voices!" Kurama begged. "Why don't I remember anything?! WHY?!"  
  
"You have seperated with me... not for long... you only know that Hiei is your true love, Karasu is the man who raped you, and you are dying..."  
  
Kurama's eyes downcasted. "D-dying?"  
  
Youko came in and faced her. The Female Youko followed. "No! As long as you don't give up! Keep going! Keep fighting! Don't stop!"  
  
(A/N: Review me if that sounds familiar...)  
  
Kurama whimpered. "But... why...?"  
  
The male Kurama looked at her. "Tell me, do you want to see Hiei in tears? Do you want to see Shiori in pain? You can't give up!"  
  
"But now we are two different people!" Kurama yelled. "Does it matter?!"  
  
The male Kurama shook his head. "Kurama, you and me are the same... if you die, I die... and both Youkos... we are all one...."  
  
Female Kurama stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Just.... just tell me something..."  
  
"Hai?" the male Kurama asked.   
  
"If I die... will the children?"  
  
"I can't tell you, you gotta stay alive. We don't know..."  
  
Female Kurama nodded. "I will... for all of us..."  
  
Male Kurama picked female Kurama up and kissed her lips...  
  
...and she fell asleep again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's mind raced.  
  
He was living off a prayer.  
  
Yusuke just begged God to give him one more chance to do something good... to let his friend live.  
  
Kuwabara was crying, a rare gesture. He was really sad. 'Kurama might die, and we can't do anything!'  
  
He thought about Yukina... but Yukina had healed him alot, and to heal something like this was impossible.  
  
It was a birth, not a wound.  
  
Or is birth a wound? Kuwabara tensed. Birth was a labor of love. That was for sure. If Kurama lived through this, he could tell he was going to keep the children. He wondered why Kurama would take all the time to raise them...  
  
Kuwabara sighed. "Not my business..."  
  
He walked to the chairs.  
  
A nurse ran to Shiori. "If what I heard is correct, Miss Minamino is recovering! She just got out of an unconicous state! I think you might have an angel watching you!"  
  
Shiori felt relieved.  
  
Hiei looked at the ceiling. "I wonder who the angel is..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had to have been in the hospital half the day.  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all leaning on eachother fast asleep.  
  
Shiori kept checking up on everything.  
  
So far, it was going to be fine.  
  
Yusuke woke up at around 5:00 PM. He yawned and tried to wake up Hiei. Hiei opened his eyes, slightly perterbed. Kuwabara just awoke because his lovely pillow-Yusuke's shoulder- moved.  
  
Hiei yawned. "Why does this feel weird...?"  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Cuz I think after... what... 11 hours? we have..."  
  
A nurse ran to Shiori, smiling. "You are a grandmother! Miss Minamino just gave birth to twin girls!"  
  
The boys looked at eachother. "Girls?!"  
  
Shiori laughed. "Oh how wonderful!"  
  
The boys looked at eachother. "...Girls..."  
  
Shiori looked at them. "It seems everything is going to be okay!"  
  
All three boys screamed at the top of their lungs, "GIRLS!"  
  
(A/N: Slight OOC, but it was fun... don't complain i said 'boys' for this... leave me alone... *goes to write a song*)  
  
"Ooh dear..." Shiori murmered.  
  
"When can we see her?" Hiei asked, worried.  
  
"She's resting now... you can see her later..." a nurse said.  
  
"Okay," Hiei breathed some relief.  
  
He walked outside.  
  
'It's a nice night...' he thought, walking into the crisp air.  
  
He breathed in the air with relief. 'Kurama's gonna be fine... the kits are girls... everything is okay...'  
  
He turned around. "Karasu, I know you are out there."  
  
The crow came out and walked next to him. "Is Kurama okay?"  
  
"A little problems... but everything's going to be fine... they're twins. Two girls."  
  
"Girls, eh?" Karasu smirked. "So they're girls..."  
  
"Hai," Hiei said. "In other words, you are a father. Just like you wanted."  
  
"Iie," Karasu murmered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hie asked.  
  
"I am not their father. Sure, I caused this, but you made me realize something... ever since we fought... I realized well... that... you'd do anything for Kurama."  
  
"I would," Hiei said.  
  
"You love him... I can tell... the way you fought me..." Karasu half-laughed. "I feel like a real bastard just wanting him for a toy, not really loving him. And I really regret what I did. And if I could fix it, I would. But I can't."  
  
"You messed up enough," Hiei said. "I don't think changing Kurama to a full male would help with the children."  
  
"I thought you were going to abandon them or something, you don't want them...." Karasu said darkly.  
  
"Why would we abandon them?" Hiei asked darkly.  
  
"I don't know, I mean..."  
  
"No more children are going to have to suffer like I did. At least ones I could prevent. And of all, Kurama's children. Even if you caused this, they are half his. I could never forgive myself if I had killed them in any way."  
  
Karasu nodded. "Your past haunts you."  
  
"I am sure you, too, have nightmares of your past."  
  
Karasu nodded. "I guess... but unlike some people, Forbidden Child, I don't wallow in the past."  
  
"I don't 'wallow in the past'," Hiei snapped. "I just am not allowing Kurama's children to go through the hell I did. They will become something. They might inherit your looks, but they have Kurama's brains. You should never forget that."  
  
Hiei flitted off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You saw Karasu?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Hai," Hiei said quietly.  
  
"And you didn't rip off his balls or anything?!"  
  
"No. I refuse to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
Hiei walked towards the hall.  
  
"If you excuse me, I am going to see Kurama."  
  
Hiei walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! and if anyone commits suicide about this... SORRY!  
  
Review! Please!  
  
And I hope you like my beautiful pen name XD; 


	16. Chapter 15

Gabbi: Konnichiwa!  
  
Karasu: ;_; why did they whack my ass...  
  
Kurama: ^^ i don't know! But it was funny as hell!  
  
Hiei: Yeah!  
  
Gabbi: *glomps Karasu* Karasu, do you want to resurrect disclaimer?  
  
Karasu: Okay!  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho is (c) Yoshiro Togashi, Seshia, and Studio Perriot. Ranma 1/2 (c) Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. FK, Yuuki, Yuri, and all OCs and the concept of Kurama 1/2 is (c) Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture 2003. If you wish to use her OCs in any way, shape, or form, please tell her beforehand. Arigato.  
  
Gabbi: Good job! Let's reply!  
  
Midnight Wolf Angel- Now that's cruel!  
  
yusukes love slave- LMAO! Narrgh yourself!  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- I'm shocked you liked the Kuramas. My friend, Joey, AKA FK's BF found it confusing. Then he got jealous of MK... but anyway...  
  
...I don't feel like replying now... I am too preocupied... gomen!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama 1/2: Karasu's Girl   
  
Chapter 15: Meet Yuuki!  
  
***  
  
Hiei slowly opened the door.  
  
Kurama was in a normal bed, her skin milky white, her hair bleeding into the white sheets (A/N: I am keeping she to make sure you are all awake.)  
  
Hiei pulled up a chair and sat.  
  
Kurama breathed softly, her lips slightly parted.  
  
Hiei looked at the door. "I wonder what they did with the kits..."  
  
He wiped away some sweat from his face. He was so scared about what they did to the kits. He hoped that they survived.  
  
Kurama slowly opened her emerald eyes.  
  
"You're awake..." Hiei whispered.  
  
"I am?!" Kurama asked, slightly shocked.  
  
Hiei nodded. "From what I heard, the kits are too... girls..."  
  
Kurama smiled slightly, tears welling in her eyes. "Good."  
  
"Why're you crying?" Hiei asked, confused.  
  
"I'm happy... I thought I was going to die... it scared me more than anything..."  
  
She slowly got up. "...And the kits are alive... and you are okay.... Kassan is okay... I am sure even Karasu is okay..."  
  
"Karasu..." Hiei hissed at the name.  
  
"Hiei, did Karasu do anything?" Kurama asked.  
  
"He just... it's nothing, Kurama... he did nothing..."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei with worry. "If it is nothing..."  
  
She started to giggle. "Oh my God... my ass is numb..."  
  
Hiei tried to keep a straight face. "You were just talking about how scared you were about to die and you bring up this?"  
  
"Well... yeah..." Kurama said. "I am scared. I don't do well under pressure. And I freak and need to crack a joke..."  
  
Hiei sighed. "Sometimes you act nothing like your male form."  
  
Kurama's eyes downcasted. "I was afraid you were going to say that..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hiei, when I blacked out I had a dream... and all of the mes... Male and female Youko and the male Kurama, were all talking to me. I was scared to death!They were all different people... living off of me..."  
  
The once-humorous Kurama obviously toned down. Hiei was concerned. "Well... why are you surprised that all your forms are different?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I mean, when you were only going from Youko to Shuichi, you were already slightly different. I am surprised that you are so shocked that all of your forms are different."  
  
Kurama nodded. "True..."  
  
"Really though..." Hiei said, gently, "Youko is very violent. He likes sex and fighting. Blood and gore. Romance. He is a seducer. Then when you became human... male... you were... well... sweet... kind... you know... Kurama... and you now, FK, are like Kurama... but you are... ahem... girlish? And you are very close to the family. And... female Youko... she is too..."  
  
Kurama cocked her head. "Who is this 'FK'?"  
  
Hiei laughed. "You are. FK... female Kurama... get it?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "I get it..."  
  
Hiei smiled slightly, not showing his teeth or anything.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "Oh, Hiei... I love you so much... you really saved me... without you I probably be dead..."  
  
Hiei sighed. "How?"  
  
"I was so scared... and well... I thought I was going to die... kill myself maybe... but you were around... so I had something to live for no matter what... and you always told me things... the words kept me confident..."  
  
"...Kurama, I am only a forbidden child..."  
  
"Yes, but you are Hiei..." she hugged him tighter. "That's what is different..."  
  
Hiei hugged back, unsure of how to react.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A nurse came in with a big smile on her face. "Miss Minamino, would you like to see one of your daughters?"  
  
"Where's the other one?" Hiei asked.  
  
"She is still unstable I'm afraid... the older one is fine... hold on..."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Thank you so much."  
  
After a few minutes, the nurse came back holding a small pink blanket.  
  
Kurama reached out, realizing there was some weight in her arms.  
  
She looked to see a small baby girl with some strands of black hair on her head and huge green eyes as big as saucers.  
  
Hiei looked at the child's face, trying to see where she inherited most of her looks. She had Karasu's skin tone and Karasu's hair, but her face was clearly Kurama's. It was clear that this child was Kurama's as much as Karasu's.  
  
Kurama just stared at the girl with bewilderment. "So you were the one who I was scared about..."  
  
Kurama softly kissed the girl's brow. "...Yuuki..."  
  
"Yuuki?" Hiei asked. "Isn't that... courage?"  
  
"Hai," Kurama said. "It's perfect."  
  
Hiei nodded. "If you say so."  
  
Yuuki let out a little yip. "arck!"  
  
Kurama laughed. "What's a matter?"  
  
Yuuki reached out for Kurama and touched Kurama's cheek. Shocked, Kurama almost jumped back. Yuuki giggled a little. Kurama felt like crying.   
  
Hiei was a little distant from this. He was more trying to see what was happening than doing anything. He was rather shocked that Kurama was getting so emotional.  
  
Yuuki seemed to really like her mother...   
  
Hiei sighed to himself. 'Good thing... I don't think Karasu would be willing to take her in... she's a bit...'  
  
"OW!" Kurama shreiked. Yuuki took a fist-full of red hair and yanked quite hard. Kurama took her small hand and pulled it off.  
  
"Good grip?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Y... yeah..." Kurama gasped. "Ow... ow... she got that from Karasu... I am sure of it..."  
  
Hiei started to laugh at this. He remembered about time that Karasu took Kurama's hair and said how he should cut it.  
  
If was strange, something like that seemed so stupid now. A hair grab? It was really strange, but it was okay, for now.  
  
Everything was fine for awhile.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes for a moment and breathed softly, "Please, Gods... just keep it like this for awhile..."  
  
Every warrior needs a rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, a wee bit short, but that's okay! This fic should be wrapping up in a few chapters, too... then the sequel can be done...  
  
LOL, i am listening to Haunted!  
  
Kurama: *shudders*  
  
Minna-san: PLEASE REVIEW! WE ARE ALMOST AT 200! 


	17. Chapter 16 short chapter gomen

Gabbi: Hey peeps! No replies to reviews this chapter... I am rushing and my brother is being a bastard... so here I go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama 1/2: Karasu's Girl  
  
Chapter 16: Remember When?  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me... Nurse? I'm aloud to get out of bed, right?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Of course you are, Miss Minamino!" the nurse said all happy. "You can walk around! Everything's all closed up!"  
  
Kurama twitched. 'Nurse... are you high?' she thought as she looked at her hospital gown. "Can I change out of this? Please?"  
  
"I guess it is allowed... you have to stay here one more night to make sure everything is okay... the older twin can leave probably tomorrow as well... the younger is still in a critical state... poor thing..."  
  
"Can I see her at least?" Kurama asked. "What does she look like?"  
  
"We aren't at a rush to show you her yet... she's in a special unit where only doctors can go..."  
  
'You bitch!' Kurama thought. "But I am her mother!"  
  
"We realize that..."  
  
'Now I see where Hiei gets the idea that nigens are bakas...' Kurama thought. "Ugh! I give up!"  
  
She kicked her feet and hit her head on the pillow.  
  
The nurse left soon after.  
  
Kurama peeked from her covers again, her eyes narrowed. "Hn..."  
  
She creeped towards a closet in the room. She opened it. "My clothes!"   
  
She pulled out some sweats. "They can't yell at me for wearing this..."   
  
She got her sweats on and grunted. She had no idea that her thin body would not stay thin after giving birth. She had a slight stomach still.  
  
"Oh, that's okay!" Kurama said, smiling. "Going back to fighting some demons'll make it all go, ne?"  
  
"You shouldn't. I wouldn't suggest it," said a voice.  
  
Kurama turned around. "Oh, Koenma..." Kurama bowed.  
  
"You're body needs time to recover. You must take care of your children. And then you have to learn how to fight in the female form. You were too shocked when Karasu attacked, and your body was new. A woman's body, when used correctly, can defeat a man's, but when used wrong, it can be shreaded.  
  
Kurama flinched slightly.   
  
"Get ready to leave for tomorrow. You need to take care of your children for the first months. You are already put in for maternity leave by everyone. Okay?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Okay, Koenma."  
  
Kurama streched. "I am surprised you know so much..."  
  
"Well, I may look young, but I am pretty old... I know these things... and everyone was worried."  
  
Kurama looked at the ground. "I am just worried about the other girl..."  
  
"Haven't named her?"  
  
"Haven't seen her. How can I?"  
  
"I guess that is true..."  
  
Kurama paused. "I want to go home..."  
  
"I know you do. You can go tomorrow."  
  
"I know. But nothing will be the same... with the kits, I can't go to tell..."  
  
She stopped talking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing... nothing..." Kurama whispered, her arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Koenma nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then..."  
  
"Ja ne, Koenma," Kurama uttered.  
  
"Do you want Hiei to stop by? I can get him..." Koenma said.  
  
Kurama nodded vigerously. "Yes! Please!"  
  
Koenma left.  
  
Kurama sat on her bed. "I need someone to talk to..."  
  
She thought about how Hiei and him (as in when he was male) were 'sorta' in love. It wasn't much, like they had sex or anything, unlike popular belief.  
  
"We were about to actually go somewhere until Karasu came... I wondre if this will ever get better..."  
  
She just laid on her bed, trying to think.  
  
"I don't think that Hiei wanted this... no matter what, they are Karasu's children... I can just about bear to see them like that... Yuuki looks so much like him... It's scary..."  
  
Kurama wondered if she could bare to see Yuuki day in and day out, allowing her to feed at her breast.  
  
"THe other... I am not even sure what she looks like... this is so weird... I am scared of my own child... and I feel... well... they just..."  
  
She closed her eyes. Sometimes when she dreamed, she would talk with the male Kurama. Over the pregnancy, they became two people in one body. It was slightly awkward, and like scitzofrenia, but she got used to it.  
  
~So now you think you ar insane?~ MK teased.  
  
*Shut up, who're you to talk?* FK snapped.  
  
~I know you are scared of Yuuki and the other child... but you need to understand; if you love her, she won't be like Karasu. Karasu never knew true love. But Hiei did, through your friendship. Without us, Hiei could've became like Karasu. And if we don't give Yuuki care and love, with or wihout the twin, she too might become like him.~  
  
*You're right...*  
  
~When you two leave the hospital, love her no matter what. Hiei does not care. Don't you see it in his eyes? He loves you no matter what. Nothing can stop it. You got people looking out for you, FK. You are lucky. You are in love.~  
  
*What about later? What if Karasu comes back? No matter what he does, no matter what he says, I can never look at him right again. He is a rapist. I can't... I don't think I can face him...*  
  
~We'll worry about that when we get there.... this is no time to think about it... you are going home..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hate my life. Please review and make me prevent myself from suicide. You guys are the only people that keep me alive... 


	18. Important Note! Going on Short Haiatus! ...

Hey minna-san! I am sorry to bug you, but Kurama 1/2 is going on a break for a little while!  
  
I know, I know, you must be sad, but it will come back better!  
  
So you know, I am NOT commiting suicide. It's too dirty. I am still here to bug you all XDDD;  
  
And, what else, I hope you can accept a songfic part of Kurama 1/2.  
  
I am using Christina Agullaria's Fighter. *eyes narrow* I don't care if she is stupid. It's a good song.  
  
I am doing a fic that I just want to do really bad called Numb: I Can't Feel You There.  
  
It's about Kurama self-mutilating, nice, ne?  
  
So I want a few chappies of that done. I want to see you all there reading that!  
  
And I am doing some LOTR! Yes, that's right! Kurama 1/2 is going for a short haiatus and Magic of the Heart will return in, hopefully, less than a month.  
  
So hope to see you at Numb!  
  
~Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture  
  
AKA  
  
The Cold, Selfish, Bitch. 


	19. Chapter 17

Gabbi: I'm Baa~~~ckkk~~~!

Kurama: No! I was getting used to your appsense.

Gabbi: Well, I'm back! *that Yu-Gi-Oh! song starts to play*

Kurama: O.o;

Gabbi: MWAHAHAHAHA! MY EDITOR, C-KUN STATED THAT IT'S TUESDAY, KURAMA ½ DAY!

Kurama: Crap.

Gabbi: I won't reply to reviews because they are rather unessicary for the last chapter.  I do enjoy, however, that people understood FK's fear for Yuuki.  So let the writing continue!  BRING OUT THE DANCING HOBBITS!

Kurama: *pales* NO!

Gabbi: Aww. I really wanted to, too. go back Pippin and Merry.

Merry and Pippin: O.O; WE'RE DEAD! *runs*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama ½ AKA Karasu's Girl 

**Chapter 17:  Coming Home**

*******

            Kurama kicked her heels as she  walked around her room, singing.  The nurses were shocked at her pep considering what she went through.  

            "Miss Minamino, shouldn't you sit down?" the nurses all asked.

            "Nope!" FK laughed.  "I am fine!  I feel great!"

            "She's just hyper." Hiei slipped past the nurses.  "Let her be."

            "Hiei!  You came!" FK said contently.

            **_~Yay.~ _**MK said quietly.

            "I see you are feeling better. the doctors here are shocked. you are so young in their case."

FK laughed. "Yeah, well."

The Male Youko spoke.  "Young?  Yeah ri-"

Female Youko cleared her throat loudly.  "_Ahem_!  She is still little by our standards!"

FK looked at Hiei.  "What took ya?  I figured that you would be here really quick."

"I went to check on Yuuki," Hiei said.  "I just stopped by to see her in her bed.  She was fine."

"And the other.?"

"A nurse went-"

"Miss Minamino!" a nurse ran to us.  "We have great news!  Your other daughter is recovering!  She is going to be okay!!"

"Really?  Can I see her?!" FK asked, excited.

"Yes!" the nurse said.  "You can't touch her, yet.  She is still on a respirator, but you can still see her."

Everyone sighed, relived.

FK and Hiei walked to a rather large room.

"There is your daughter." the nurse pointed to a glass case that had tubes connecting in and out of the case.

"My God."  FK whispered. "That is cruel."

"She's conscious," the nurse explained.  "You see, there are compartments that you put your hands in.  Be _careful_.  You can reach for her hand.  She will hopefully reach back.

FK nodded and carefully put her hands through the compartment.

She gently took a finger and touched her daughter's small hand.

MY uttered one word.  "Yuri."

FY gagged. "Control yourself!  It's a mother and daughter!"

"No!" MY yelled. "Yuri.  She reminds me of my sister, Yuri."

FK smiled.  "Then Yuri is her name. it is pretty, like her."

Yuri had red hair like her mother.

She opened her eyes slightly, exposing gorgeous purple eyes.

They cut through FK. 

She put her hand out of the gloves, shocked.  She was a beautiful child.  But the eyes were so striking.

She smiled softly.  "I always did like Karasu's eyes anyway."

She laughed and turned to Hiei.  "Take a look."

Hiei peered over her shoulder.  "She looks like you."

"Her name is Yuri."

"Yuuki and Yuri.  I like it."

It's kawaii, no?" FK laughed.

"She'll probably stay here for about a good week or so. then I think she can go home with her sister and you." the nurse said.  "Oh, I just love working here.  You are just like all the other mothers. it's just amazing how a woman can be so kind to such a troublesome little thing. You don't seem to care whatever caused this to happen, you just are that happy, aren't you?"

FK blushed.  "H-how did you know?"

The nurse smiled softly.  "I see it in your eyes you were raped.  I have been working here for 20 years.  I know."

FK could finally see the age in her eyes.  

".You are not the youngest, either.  I saw a 13 year-old once.  It is commoner than some people think.  But it is just so sweet.  No matter what the age, they love the children so much.  Is that your boyfriend?"

Hiei blushed.

"Hiei. he's more than a _boyfriend_," FK blushed.

The nurse nodded.  "Then you must be the first I have ever seen with a male person they still trust.

She started to shoo them away.  "I suggest you get ready to leave, Miss Minamino."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Shiori, Hiei, FK, and her little bundle against her arm, marched out of the hospital.

            FK held Yuuki close.  "See that dump?  You probably won't see that for _awhile_."

            ~**_FK!  She's just a child!  Whatever you say can alter anything!_**~ MK warned.

            "You just wait and see, Ku-Chan," Shiori said.  "You'll be there for stitches, broken arms, and animal bites."

            Hiei sweatdropped.  "No."

            Yuuki looked at the hospital.  She gurgled a deep noise from her throat.  

            "Yuuki-Chan. shh. shh. Yuri will come. Yuri will come."

            Yuuki cried a little.

            "Mmm. ahmmm.." Yuuki gurgled.

            "Something that always fascinated me about twins. they seem to have a connection."

            Hiei looked at the ground.  "Yeah. I noticed that too."

            FK sighed.  "Hiei."

            They went to the door and sat down in the car.  Yuuki sat in-between Hiei and Kurama.

            Hiei was afraid to touch her.

            "You aren't sick or anything. you can touch her. she has soft hair. and such soft skin."

            Hiei shakily brushed his hand against her cheek.

            Yuuki nuzzled into the touch.

            "Seems that no matter what, she has Youko in her." FK winked.

            Hiei nodded.  "Yeah."

            Yuuki yawned.

            "Go to sleep, Yuuki-Chan. it's okay."

            FK stared at the window.  "I can only imagine how it is like to be with someone, developing with them, growing with them, but barely knowing it, for 9 months. then being pulled away from them and. it must be painful."

            Hiei turned the other cheek, a little hurt.  "Uh."

            "Hiei," FK didn't turn her head.  "You can't go and give me that sh-junk- about how she doesn't need to know about things and everything.  "You have to go and _tell her_."

            Hiei threw a stuffed rabbit at her head.  "Eat Gabbi-Usagi[1]."

            FK gave it to Yuuki.  "Here, Yuuki-Chan, have your dose of insanity."

            She kissed her daughter's forehead and stared at the window again, imagining how everyone would react to Yuuki and Yuri.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1]= Joey-D and I were Iming and his brother threw a rabbit at his head and he named it after me. I am so loved!

Now then, R&R!  I just love this fic.


	20. Chapter 18 Wrong Number AGAIN TT

Gabbi: Ladeeda… Time to update _Kurama ½!_

Kurama: *laughs nervously*

Hiei and Karasu: *join him*

Merry and Pippin clones: *do the same*

Gabbi: Oh, quiet all of you…

Boys (Hobbits, Foxes… oh screw it…): *stop*

Gabbi: Wahoo, anyone go to the LOTR section here?  It's pretty good… niiice slash… of all kinds… Merry/Pippin… Sam/Frodo… Legolas/Gimli…  veeery nice….

Gamgee X: *nods* Hey, Gabbi, aren't you doing some?

Gabbi: I will be… I might start when some of the other fics start to wrap up… I got some ideas… maybe with you, Gamgee…

Gamgee  X:  Oooh! That means M-Pregs ^.^

Minna:  *****stares at her* then you are certainly not Arwen, Ẻowyn, Galadriel, or Rosie's child…

Gamgee X: Oh crap…

Gabbi: Let's just reply to the reviews and go to the next chapter…!

Well… I am glad most are happy that the other baby is going to be okay!  Of course, Kuro-Chan already knew that… she had a spoiler… lol

**Aya- **Yay! I love to get the gifts again!  I am sooo happy!

**Rumi**- You read this fic at language or something?  Cuz C-Kun, Kuro-Chan, and me all are in the same class at Social Studies.  So I tell him my updates and Kuro-Chan the spoilers ^^;

So… Let's keep going!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama ½ AKA Karasu's Girl 

**Chapter 17:  Upon the Roof…**

***

        "_Welcome back!_" everyone cheered.

        FK blushed severely as she held Yuuki's basket close (A/N: What are they called?  I don't know…)

        The girls crowded over Yuuki.  "Aww!  Kawaii!"

        They began to fight over who would hold her first.

        "I'm sorry, but you have to wait…" FK laughed.  She set Yuuki's basket down and collected her and her blankets.  She kissed her daughter's forehead and turned to Hiei.  "You first."

        Hiei paled.  "A-Atashi?"

        "Hai," FK nodded.  "You first."

        Hiei shakily reached out.

        "Hold her close, Hiei… don't let her fall…" FK instructed.

        "_He's going to drop her…"_ Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

        "Iie, Kuwabara…" Yusuke shook his head.  "He won't.  Look at his eyes.  He's really scared."

(A/N: Ahh… I am looking at LOTR pics… and when I said Kuwabara I thought of Sam… but I like Sam!  How is he directed toward Kuwabara?!  Why the hell am I bantering like this?!  If LOTR did an anime would Sam be degraded to that just a little bit shorter?  AHH!)

        Hiei got Yuuki in his arms.  He shifted his arms a little, trying to find a way for him and Yuuki could be comfortable.  "Ah…"

        He clutched her close.  He felt like a fool.

        "Not bad for a first time, Hiei," Kurama smiled softly.

        Hiei nodded slowly.  "R-really?"

        "Hai!" Kurama said.  "You are doing great!  She's really enjoying it!"

        Yuuki looked at Hiei with a slight grin almost… Kurama had a feeling that even she liked Hiei.  

        She closed her eyes.  '_Thanks, Hiei… you have not idea how much you saved the day…'_

        Everyone was so happy.  They didn't care how much twisted this was.  Just pausing life for awhile for new beginnings was fine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        Yuri returned home a week later, welcomed from the same crowd.  This time, when Hiei held her, he held her with confidence after practicing on her older sister.  Kurama laughed as Hiei gave her a weird lop-sided smile.  He didn't seem like the type to enjoy this stuff, but he was going to have fun.  His loyalty to Kurama was what kept them together and this was nothing big.  It's just two kits, ne?

        Well… two nights after Yuri came, Kurama walked to his window and started to try and climb to the roof.  He gave up and called Hiei to help.  Hiei jumped up to the roof and pulled Kurama up, too.

        "So… what's up?" Hiei asked.

        "I was just thinking…" FK closed her eyes.

        "…About?" Hiei asked.

        "About the kits and stuff…" she sighed.  "You know, Hiei, you don't have to stay with me… you can leave… I won't be mad…"

        "Why would I?" Hiei asked.

        Kurama stared at him.  "Well… I was thinking how you are such a wanderer and... well… I thought that…."

        "You thought I'd leave you…?"

        "Yeah…"

        Hiei laughed.  "Your girl body is getting the best of you.  Get it into your head.  I haven't left you now, I certainly won't leave you later.  I could never bring myself to doing that."

        "Oh?  The girl body is getting the best of me?  You should talk… you sound just as bad as a romance novel!"

        "I am sure you have been reading tons!"

        "No!  I was reading Lord of the Rings!"

        "I opened that book and all I saw was 'Oh, Frodo… I love you…'"

        "Look!  Just because they are in a master and servant doesn't mean you have to rag on them!  You are gay too, you know!"

        "Demons don't give a shit about sexuality anyway!"

        "Whatever!"

        FK almost shoved him off the roof.

        They stared at the soon-setting sun.

        "You little bitch…" Hiei laughed.

        "Whatever…" FK snorted loudly.

        Hiei leaned his arms on his legs.  "So… you going back to a guy any time soon…"

        "I have no time!" FK yelled.  "I have to feed Yuuki and Yuri… and I have to do so much stuff!"  
  


        Then her eyes downcasted slightly.  "And… I just can't… I don't want them to see what I am really… I want them to have a mother… I don't want them to see the monster I am… they don't deserve it… I am so foolish…"

        "No… I wouldn't say that… I guess it's a good idea… considering that it's for the best… they should have a mother… not a transgender… they will find out when they get older…"

        "Exactly!" FK said.  "I knew that you'd agree!"

~**FK-Chan… we have to talk…~** MK started.

*Later,* FK said firmly. 

            Hiei nodded.  "I can't disagree.  I can't complain.  This is definitely your decision."

            FK nodded.  "I knew that you'd agree."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~**You aren't going to tell them?  You are just going to pull a façade till they are old enough to know on their own?!  Are you mad?!~ **MK screamed.

***Please understand, MK…* **FK pleaded.  ***They just don't have to worry… they shouldn't have to…***

**~What should they know, then?  Will you mention Karasu?~**

***Please stop being so harsh, MK… please… they will know that Karasu is their father… I will make sure of that… but the fact that they are born from mistake… I don't think that they need anymore stress.***

**~Guess I can't complain…~**

            They were in a closed room, so know one knew about the conversation.

~**Let's just go… come on…~**

            FK ran to the little bedroom Yuuki and Yuri were at.  She looked at them.

            Yuri was kept in her own bed, just because they didn't want her to risk getting any colds, should Yuuki get any.  She was still very weak.

            "They don't need to know yet… they don't need to know…" FK repeated.

            FK turned to the calendar.  It was January.  The kits were a little more than a month old.  She knew she had to return to school.  She needed to get a job for Yuuki, Yuri, and her mother, and even Hiei, to have food.

            "I have to go back… I got to go back… I will go back…" FK kept repeating.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Did you hear?!  Minamino-Kun is coming back to school!" some fangirls whispered.

            "Really!  I can't wait to see him!  He missed a whole year of school!  What happened?" someone asked.

            "Supposedly he was raped…" a boy said, trying to see the girls scream.

            "No!  Minamino!" a girl wailed.

            "He needed to recover… it's kinda tramitizing… like when you meet Michael Jackson or something…[1]" Kuroibara[2], a year older than Kurama's class, said.  "My God… I met him once… I had nightmares…"

            "True, true… I hope he's okay…" someone said hushed.

            "Hello?" MK said.

            "MINAMINO!" a parade of fangirls nearly trampled him.

            The boys that liked him waved and the boys that hated him sighed.

            "I'm back!  Please!  Stop!" Kurama said.

            "Oh!  Minamino-Kun!  When we heard that you were raped… we were horrified!"

            Kurama laughed.  '_Well it's not like I'm lying…'_

They were all worried.  "Are you sure you are okay?!  Do you need help?!  Are you scared of us now, Minamino?!  We can go away if you need us to!"

            "It's fine… really…" Kurama calmed them.

            They backed off. "Okay…"

            ***My God… they make such a big deal… you only got raped, became a transgender, and bore 2 children…* **FK said sarcastically.

            Kurama got to class.  "Strange world we live in… they don't understand…"

            ***Don't do that!  They'll think you'll start sputtering _gollum, gollum!_* **FK warned.

            ~**You got into those books, didn't you?~ **MK teased.

            ***Yes I did!* **FK said proudly.  

            MK sighed as he walked to the classroom.  It seemed almost normal… yet now… there was more to what was happening… and the future seemed almost bright… but we all know that you shouldn't say that.  That jinxes it.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

[1]= That was a bit of a pun… you see… my brother and I realized that Karasu sorta looks like Michael Jackson… course, he is much sexier!

[2]= You can say that was a treat for the _Numb _fangirls.  A little Cameo for the cute Goth child, Kuroibara… I love this guy… maybe he should come back…

Please review!

Peace, ♥, and ♂ that look like ♀,

Gabbi

Frodo Lives!

Frodo Livez

Fr0d0 11v3z


	21. Chapter 19 begining of the end XD

Replies to some reviews:

**Liz- **Well… let's see… K4r4s0, Kur4m4, H131… and for LOTR… Fr0d0… and… I think that's really just it…

Kurama:  30w1n?

Hmm… maybe (these rants were shortened cuz some people have complained… ;)

**Starr Dust**- Once again I agree with you!  Sam rules!  

Kurama:  He's an overweight hobbit…

Frodo, Gamgee X, and Gabbi:  NO HE'S NOT!

Kurama:  Whatever… fangirls… fanboys… same diff…

Minna:  *huffs*

**Aya- **You have made a good point!  I was waiting for someone to notice this!  I am so glad you did! The FK pic sounds cool!  I can't wait to see it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Kurama ½:  Karasu's Girl_**

**_Chapter 19:  Too Much to Do!_**

****

            Kurama yawned, still in male form.  He was wiped from school.  He curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

            Shiori and Hiei watched him.  "Poor Kurama…" Shiori whispered.

            Hiei sighed.  "He's just tired…"

            Shiori took a blanket and wrapped it around him.  "Poor Ku-Chan… he looks exausted…"

            "It's just a shock from going back to that… nothing else…" Hiei said confidently.

            Shiori looked at him, concerned still.  "It is a little stressful… Hiei, I wish I could help him somehow…"

            "I want to, too…" Hiei sighed.  "But I am not a woman… I can't do anything, really…"

            "I know… and neither can I…" Shiori started to walk to Yuuki and Yuri's room.  She cradled Yuuki.  "Oh… they were just born at the wrong time…"

            "You can't blame it on them," Hiei said, "They didn't choose to come…"

            Hiei felt very personal about this topic, considering his upbringing.

            "…It's not their fault…"

            "You're right.  I know that…" she stared at Yuuki idly.  "They didn't mean to do anything… they just came…"

            "Right," Hiei said.  "They couldn't help it… no one can… to be born, I mean…"

            "Right," Shiori nodded.  "I forgot how you feel about this topic…"

            Hiei looked down at Yuri, who was fast asleep.  He took her blanket and pulled it closer to her chin.  Yuri yawned in her sleep.  

            Hiei looked at Shiori.  "I'm going to be back…"

            He bolted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hiei ran to Koenma's office.  "Koenma!  Where are you?!"

            Koenma spun on his chair.  "Why, Hiei, I don't think the last time we talked was way before the kits were born…"

            "I know," Hiei stood straight, staring at him.

            "What's wrong?" Koenma asked.  "You look mad…"

            "I am.  You don't suppose that Botan can help us at all?"

            "What do you mean?" Koenma asked.

            "Kurama's going to drop dead at this rate… he just can't juggle the kits and the school…"

            "Why does he have to go to school?  Isn't he smart enough to not go…"

            Hiei sighed.  "That's why I hate Kurama… he has sick reasons backing up his beliefs… and he always seems right…"

            "I can't have Botan help," Koenma said.  "She is the Grim Reaper…"

            "I knew it," Hiei sighed.  He ran off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ugh…" Kurama moaned, falling asleep instantly everyday for the next week.  

            Hiei watched, concerned.  Once again, he could do nothing.  He hated this.  He could never help Kurama because of his gender!  Never!

            "There has to be an easier way!" Hiei whispered.  "But what?"

            Kurama was able to survive the last half of the school year and summer came.  Yuuki and Yuri were crawling around, making noises that didn't seem to make sense to anyone except themselves.  Kurama spent hours trying to figure it out, but nothing worked.

            One day Hiei decided to go to the park to get a breath of air.  He just walked down the cement path, allowing people to stare at him, in full gear, in the summer sun.

(A/N: I can't help it… I have been freezing my ass off for too long!)

            "Hey, Hiei," a voice whispered.

            Hiei turned his head.  Karasu sat on a bench with a sketchpad.

            "Karasu…" Hiei whispered.

            "Sit down…" Karasu patted the space next to him.  "Come now…"            

            Hiei sat down, ready to bolt if the crow got close.

            "How's Kurama?" Karasu asked, taking his pencil and continuing his sketch.

            "…Huh?  Oh… he's tired…" Hiei whispered.  "Exhausted.  And he only has about 2 weeks to recover because of his stupid summer break!"

(A/N:  Gomen, I don't know how long a summer break is in Japan… I know they have a month or so when it gets nice… and like, a day off every two weeks cuz of all their holidays… @.@)

            "Too bad we can't do anything…"

            "_Do anything?!" _Hiei yelled.  "Who're you to talk?!  You started all of this!"

            Hiei looked at his sketch.  It was of the woman sitting, reading a book across from them.

            It was drawn well.

            "Aaah… that's nice…" Hiei wanted to vomit after he said that.  Commenting Karasu!

            "Oh… it's just a talent I knew I never had… hey, can you draw?"

            Hiei blushed.  "Never tried…"

            "Of course… drawing is too much of a _calm _activity for you… slashing up demons like some man of a fairy tale…"

            "Oh, and raping innocent men is not?!"

            Karasu laughed.  "I can't take back what I did… there is no need to hold the past against me… people change… I mean… you were given a second chance…"

            "I didn't rape anyone!"

            "But you killed.  You know, Nigens preach on how bad that is…"

            "So is rape!  Bakayaro!  Get this in your head; **YOU ARE A SICK PERVERT!"**

            "And you are **HOMICIDAL**!"

            "Oh gee… I didn't know you knew such a big word!"

            "At least I don't go off sulking every time something bad happens!"

            "_You wanna fight, Crow?!"_

Hiei tackled him with all his might and they slammed to the ground.

            People… ahem… stared…

            "_YOU MORON!"_

_            "PUNK!"_

_            "I'M A PUNK NOW?!"_

_            "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I GOT FIRST CRACK AT FK!"_

_            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  TAKE THAT BACK, PERV!"_

They were… really pathetic compared to what they usually do… fighting-wise… they looked like teenagers fighting over a girl.

            People started to laugh a little… and laugh…

            "Hiei!  Karasu!" FK ran up to them.  "Maa Maa!  Stop doing that!"

            Hiei was about to slam Karasu's head to the pavement.  "Uh… fine…"

            He got up.  "I was going to win."

            "Not on your life…" Karasu snapped.

            Kurama sighed.  "Come _on, _Hiei…"

            She took him by the collar and like a little puppy, dragged home out of the park.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hiei!  You can't kill Karasu!  As much as I hate to admit it, he is still Yuuki and Yuri's father!" FK moaned.  "I really don't want to explain that you killed him… please…"

            "FK…" Hiei groaned.  "Please don't tell me you have feelings for him, do you?"

            "No…" FK said, not looking at him.  "No… I don't love him… but I have to keep him alive… I can't avoid the fact he was their sire… understand, Hiei…"

            "Fine," Hiei sighed.  "FK, stop stressing yourself… I'm fine, really…"

            FK sighed and stared at Yuuki and Yuri's room.  "Okay…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I think next chapter will be the last, for it will open the sequel pretty good… review!

Peace, Love, and Guys that look like Girls,

Gabbi:  Queen of Kurama Torture

© 2002-4 G:QOKT, ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES!

PS:  Frodo Lives!

****

****


	22. Chapter 20: The end or the fiction

Well... here it is... the final chapter of Kurama ½... then I will release a song parody written by my good friend Joey and then the final note... but do not fret, there will be sequels... I figured that my mother forgot all about my floppy disk with all my info... and I will retype all my work... my computer seems to have a worm or something and it's very retarded... but this is for you guys... Replies:  
  
Because of the new layout for FF.net... I have to stop doing my traditional lines and things... poo... someone noticed it... wah... oh well...  
  
Yusuke's Love Slave- LMAO. A threesome, eh? Sadly, I think both Karasu and Hiei are too greedy and hog Kurama for themselves...  
  
FFG- LMAO! I will give you my autograph once it is scanned... I banned my little brother and Kuro-Chan's sister from this... it's fun... my LA teacher goes mad with my errors, too...  
  
Kurama ½: Karasu's Girl  
  
Epilogue: Never Forever!  
  
Yuuki and Yuri were playing with each other. Sometimes, Kurama would just sit there and watch them. They kind of rolled and crawled because they couldn't walk yet. They didn't speak... but they understood each other...  
  
FK loved taking care of the children. MK soon realized that she had the maternal instincts, not him. She could do more than he could. She could understand them more and she was just a more natural fit to them.  
  
But still, he adored them both. One day he could face them on his own, he knew that, but he decided it was yet to wait. This was all he needed for now.  
  
Yuuki crawled, nearly falling flat on her face, toward her mother. Kurama scuttled over and put her in her lap. Yuuki had the biggest eyes. They seemed like they could barely fit her face. But she was a strong girl and even Hiei noticed that she seemed almost protective of her little sister. Once they had to take Yuri for a checkup because of her flat-out weakness and Yuuki was kept home. She wailed and wailed. She wasn't happy until she saw her sister again.  
  
They say that babies are like clean slates that are to just be written on by the people that they meet. But when there is two, is that any different? Do they already know the feeling of friendship and family? Or was it just an instinct? Or maybe the second that they were born they learned the simple reaction? It funny how everyone had went through that, and yet, memory can simply not remember those things.  
  
Kurama hugged Yuuki. "I love you... I love you so much...."  
  
Did FK, MK, Shiori, or Hiei blame Yuuki and Yuri for everything? Can you possibly blame little children for being born? They don't ask to be born. They aren't like God or something. They just... come from mistakes... and everyone makes them. Though some are bigger than others and some can never be fixed, they can be made better, right? Not necessarily with whiteout, but if you stop bitching and moaning, they can be made even better than before.  
  
Kurama could pick plenty of things that were good. And example, Hiei stayed longer. Another, MK could run from hoards of fangirls with good reason. It was not that bad...  
  
Yuri moaned, wanting to be held as well.  
  
Kurama picked her up and put her next to Yuuki.  
  
"You guys have no idea how much I can say that I hate you... but I don't..."  
  
She hugged them. "You ruined my life for the most part. You are making me exhausted... I get no sleep... you don't shut up... I could hate Karasu, too... he ruined my human body and second chance at life... and you guys came... and well... that was not fun... I'll tell you that... but then the person whom I loved pulled through and he protected me... and I think he finally got over his bad-ass attitude... and I no longer have to hide from my human mother... and I found out I might have more abilities than I thought..."  
  
She laughed, "So what if I have no life now? That's okay... I think I'd rather have you any day than have to hear Kuwabara and Yusuke's fart jokes..."  
  
She smoothed Yuri's hair. "I love you... I love you so much..."  
  
She looked up and saw Hiei. He had a bandage on his cheek from Karasu. He seemed ashamed being even scratched by the crow... but I guess that could lower your self esteem a bit being scratched by someone like him...  
  
He seemed to be staring bored, but Kurama knew better. He was interested, but he seemed to suddenly shift to his old scowl the past few months. There was no doubt in her mind it was because of Karasu.  
  
"Hiei... are you still mad at Karasu?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Of course I am mad at the f-"he stopped, seeing the children, "- man..."  
  
(A/N: ONCE AGAIN! I did not say the F-word! One thing that my mom taught me that stuck, cussing badly leads to grounds and constant use of the word by the person yelling at you...)  
  
Kurama's eyes stared at the ground. "That's not... what I wanted... to hear..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I... I just wanted to hear something else, that's all," she smiled.  
  
Hiei stared at the fox, trying to find out who was the bigger puzzle.  
  
"It's just..." she finally said after too much silence. "Don't you love the kits?"  
  
Hiei looked down at Yuuki and Yuri.  
  
"I... love them..." Hiei felt a sick taste in his mouth after he said that.  
  
"You don't mean it," those emerald eyes bore holes in Hiei's.  
  
"I... I do love them... you love them... so I must."  
  
"Hiei, be honest, please. I can't stand to see you lie."  
  
Hiei glared. "Fine. I hate them. I hate them for giving you pain. For them being a part of Karasu. He may have thought he mad a mend, but I still don't forgive him or believe him."  
  
"You were the one that started to attack," Kurama raised her voice a little, not caring if the kits heard. "You raised your fist, first."  
  
"At least he was humiliated. Maybe he will leave us alone."  
  
"Not only he was humiliated. You humiliated yourself. You also humiliated me. I thought you learned something. Forgiveness. Not only from Kassan forgiving me, but also from me accepting Karasu for being the father of Yuuki and Yuri. My gods, I thought you had a heart that was open to more than just me."  
  
She picked up Yuuki and Yuri. "There's more to love than just one person. You have to allow other people, too. And now that we have a chance to be farther than just two men trying to be married, you have to get used to more than just two of us. Yuuki and Yuri need room, too."  
  
Hiei stared at the ground. "I do... love them... I want them to look at me as something... it's just that... I well..."  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I heard what happens to people when they have children," Hiei's eyes narrowed smaller than Kurama's. "Demons do it all the time. They abandon their mates and run off for the next person. Others just go into depressions and die. Kurama, I don't want that to happen. And if it does, there is only them and Karasu to blame."  
  
"Did you not hear what I said to them?!" Kurama roared, "Yuuki and Yuri didn't ask to be born into this life. They were never. I did not ask them to come either. It was my damn fault that they came because I couldn't defend myself?! Does someone's mistake have no moral to you?!"  
  
"Then I'll leave to learn myself!" Hiei started to run...  
  
...but Kurama grabbed him. "You're stupid, you're selfish, and you're out of control. You smell like a dog that came out of a rainstorm. You have no manners. You are a horrible person. But I love you. I know that I lost it a bit. I'm sorry. I really am. Hiei, don't run away like you always do."  
  
Hiei glanced. "I don't run away."  
  
"Then stop."  
  
He nodded. "Fine."  
  
"You don't have to really love them... but you have to care for them somewhat... just don't run away. Don't hurt them. Just give them someone for them to fall on."  
  
"Then it's a promise," Hiei bent down and collected the twins' clothes.  
  
Kurama folded their blanket after she placed them on the ground. "They have to take a nap anyway."  
  
She quickly turned to Hiei. "Can you take them? Or are you scared? I want to take a warm shower..."  
  
Hiei knew what she meant. She wanted to be a he if you understand...  
  
He started to walk away. "Brats... that's what you two are... and I got to like ya... sadly..."  
  
Yuuki tried to suck on her feet.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Yuri grabbed his arm and hugged it.  
  
They weren't horrible...  
  
When he made it to their bedroom, Yuuki began to sniffle and cry.  
  
Kurama was just making it to the shower with a towel on.  
  
"Ano... Kurama-Chan... I think you gotta stay a girl a little while longer..." Hiei said sheepishly.  
  
END  
  
Thank you to all of our loyal reviewers! Together we made it to 300! And it was all because of you guys! Here is some personal thanks:  
  
Kuro-Chan for reading a HxK fic, even if it's not your type.  
  
C-Kun for being loyal and editing the story.  
  
Kat Revire for naming me "The Queen of Kurama Torture".  
  
Kaya-Chan for her just flat out support.  
  
And everyone else!  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING!  
  
Final Note: Gabbi  
  
Well, thank you for your support. I loved this fic! It started almost a year ago, remember? Just a stupid R-rated fic. I had no idea it would amount to such a level and more and more sex-change fiction would appear on FF.net and that there would be so many more KarasuxKurama writers and HieixKurama writers. This fiction endured midterms, summer vacation, new schools, and basic teen angst, but always ended up on top in the end. It was going to be really sad and stuff, but in the end it was funny and a joyride for me and, hopefully, everyone else. I love the characters that I created thanks to you and I love you guys for giving me a chance. I needed you guys (remember that plea for reviews with the suicide threat?) and you pulled through. I don't think I would lose my mind so much that I would've killed myself in the middle of the fiction, but you know, I don't know and I don't want to find out. The next ones will stick to a plot very closely... I think I have to update more rapid or stop having plot bunnies gnawing at my ass... but I really hope to see you all next story, which I don't know if I want to spoil a lot, but the question some has wondered will be answered. Who would win if FK-Chan and Ran-Chan fought? Well, ta ta!  
  
Please don't delete the fiction from your faves just yet! A song parody will be put up and C-Kun's final note! So please be patient!  
  
But, sadly, this is my goodbye.  
  
...Crap... I don't wanna say goodbye...  
  
But here I go...  
  
Sayanora Bye Bye,  
  
Genki ite de ne  
  
Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture, 6/3/04 


End file.
